


The Purebred

by Lillkylling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Purebredhybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: The world has changed, people used to experiment on hybrids, this never happened to the werewolf's, witches or vampires. This lead to them getting very rare up to the point we are at now, they're as close to becoming extinct. This meant that after a lot of fighting and killing sprees the supernatural people had finally gotten equal right, all except for the purebred hybrids. This is why you find the only purebred in the entire UK at an action house, the minimum acceptable price for someone as rare as him was £2.000.000 in cash. What happens when the wealthiest people from all over the world gather to buy the unique 17 year old purebred kitten hybrid? Will he get in the hands of a man who's going to prostitute him? Or worse get him pregnant to be able to earn money on his babies?Louis had given up on someone actually loving him for him, and not just using him like they had done with his sisters and mum. They had been sold and where killed to end up on the walls of some insane people, will Louis ever learn how true love feels or is he domed?





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

WIP

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. The auction - The next morning !

Louis point of view  
Some people would say that being as rare and unique as Louis was, would be special or amazing. Sadly that's as far from the truth as anything can come, he wasn't allowed to be near any of the other people in the auction house.

Not only was he rare but he was pure as well, they wanted for him to be a virgin until he was sold og to the highest bidder. He had just turned 17 a few weeks ago, which meant he was ready to be sold.

He was told that the starting bid was going to be £2.000.000, he hoped that no one would have that kind of money to spend on him. Sadly some of Britains riches people where coming, they were sure that he would get sold for more than £10.000.000 but they hoped for a lot more.

"Get ready freak !"

He heard one of the guard yell, they treated him like shit but they weren't allowed to hit him like they would do to the others.

Purebred hybrids bruise extremely easily and were very sensitive, when a hybrid got depressed they could actually get really sick because of it.

He was wearing a pair of red lace panties, since the people who wanted to buy him had to see his body before they would pay for the right to use it the way they pleased.

He hated how he was never respected by anyone, he even stopped respecting himself a long time ago.

"And now for the rarest of the rarest, he is a purebred kitten hybrid and on top of that he's still a virgin. Come out here and tell them what your name is !"

The man yelled, Louis walked onto the stage and walked all the way over to the man he only knew as Simon.

"Louis' name is Louis Tomlinson"

He said, he was holding the tears back when people started yelling bids out.

"27 million pounds !"

A deep voice yelled, the person had yelled it so loudly that even without a microphone people could clearly hear him.

"Wow 27 is an amazing bid. Do I hear 30? He's very unique and will be worth all the money you pay for him the day he bares children. For each of them"

"30 million pounds !"

A higher voice yelled, when Louis tried to locate the people bidding he couldn't see anything for the bright light.

"50 million pounds in cash !"

Simons mouth dropped, he asked for 51 but since no one made the bid he yelled.

"Sold to number 28039. You can collect your price in the back right now"

He said before hitting the hammer on the table, Louis was dragged out to the back for his new owner to take him like a new car.

Louis' point of view   
To Louis this was going to be very terrifying, he was going to meet his owner now. A man with very broad shoulders and very short brown hair was waiting for him, he had signed the papers and was ready to take Louis home.

When Louis came closer to the man he could see that his eyes were brown, he was somewhat attractive but definitely not someone who Louis would want to mate with.

"Ah Louis. Do you not have more clothes than that?"

He asked with a small smile, he was definitely an alpha which kinda scared Louis. He had never really met an alpha before, due to them making sure he wouldn't be knotted during heats and so on. 

"Um no sir. This is all Louis own"

He looked down at his body, he was only wearing a pair of lace panties. When the man took his jacket off and put it around Louis' shoulders, his jaw dropped.

He had never been treated nicely like this before maybe his life with his new owner wouldn't be all bad.

"Thank you so much sir"

He said, he didn't mean to cry but he was just very overwhelmed by the mans kindness.

"Don't cry love. You're safe now, here let me carry you out to the car. We wouldn't want you to get sick from walking barefoot in the snow"

The man said and picked Louis up, he carried him out to a huge black car. He placed him on the front seat before helping him put his seatbelt on, he was just so amazed by the kindness and the white stuff on the floor which he had learned was called snow.

"Um sir can Louis ask you something?"

He whispered lowly, he was very scared of getting treated badly when they arrived.

"Louis please call me Liam. My boyfriend would get very jealous if he heard you calling me sir"

Louis' heart dropped when he heard that his owner had a boyfriend, he was definitely just going to be a pet.

Liam didn't even notice that the boy next to him was crying, or if he did he was just ignoring his sniffing. Louis started purring when he felt the seat under him starting to heat up.

"Si-um Liam why is the chair hot? Don't get Louis wrong Louis loves it? But how can it get warm?"

Liam stopped in front of a red light and looked at him shocked, he looked like someone had just told him that he was a little green man or whatever they are called.

"Have you never been in a car before?"

Louis shook his head before his ears moved to lay down against his head.

Louis' point of view  
Louis' jaw dropped when Liam parked outside a huge house, he couldn't believe his eyes was this really where he was going to live?

"Si-Liam is this really where Louis going to live? Um Louis means is this really your house"

Liam laughed slightly before he just walked outside, he picked Louis up and carried him over to the house. When he opened the door there was a blond guy looking at them in front of it, he had a mating mark on his neck and smelled like an omega.

"Oh Niall this is Louis. He's the guy I went to buy at the auction house for Harry, since he had to go to a meeting"

Liam said, Louis looked at him in shock. Who was Harry? Was Harry his owner?

"Um sir who is Harry?"

He asked in a low voice while was looking at Liam. Niall pulled Liam's jacket off Louis which left the hybrid feeling exposed, but the omega just looked at Liam again.

"Why is he naked and why is he wearing your jacket?!"

He yelled, Louis whimpered and walked towards the door to get away from the angry omega.

When he opened the door a huge alpha was standing in the door, Louis got scared and decided to run the other way to get away from the stranger.

Louis was so busy running away from the stranger that he didn't see the door, before he ran straight into in. He whimpered lowly, but started panicking when the stranger helped him up.

He ran back to hide behind Liam the second he could get away from the stranger, the stranger was a lot prettier than any one he had ever met before.

"Um Louis this is your owner Harry. He's my best mate but this is his house and I promised to stay here for tonight while you can settle down. He's looking a lot more scary than he is, he's very sweet even sweeter than I am"

His ears peaked up when he heard that the pretty man was his owner, his tail was flicking from side to side while he sniffled the air to get a whiff of the mans scent.

Liam's scent was just getting in the way of the other mans, so he started walking closer to him very slowly but jumped back every time Harry moved.

This resulted in Harry standing still, to let the kitten get used to him slowly.

Louis' point of view   
Louis walked over to the man and sniffed his hand, when he looked up at the man Harry smiled to him.

He started scent marking Harry's hand which made the man giggle, Louis looked up at him for a few seconds before he realised what he did.

"Um Louis' sorry sir. Louis normally don't do that with new people"

He said shyly, Harry just lifted his chin to make him look up at him.

"It's okay love. Let me show you your room so you can get settled in for the night. I have a new toothbrush for you and a warm bed"

He said and started leading the boy up the stairs, Louis tried to run over to him to ask something.

"Um sir is the bed going to be warm like the chair in the moving box?"

He blushed deeply when Harry turned around with a stunned expression, before he looked behind Louis' head.

"Um Louis have you ever been outside the auction house? Please be honest with me"

Harry asked, Louis felt like he had asked something stupid which smart people wouldn't be asking but he just didn't know what it was that he said wrongly.

"Um yes sir. When Liam took Louis here to your house. Did Louis say something stupid?"

He asked, his tail started falling down towards the floor before his ears followed the direction.

"No not at all love. Have you never been outside apart from that trip?"

When Louis shook his head Harry asked something else.

"Did you at least have good friends in the auction house?"

When Louis shook his head again, Harry frowned before he talked again.

"No sir. Louis was all alone in room because Louis has to stay virgin"

Harry frowned, to Louis it seemed like something had upset his owner.

"Did Louis make sir sad?"

He asked and moved closer to the man to comfort him, he didn't know the right way of doing it so he just wrapped his tail around Harry's arm.

"No sweetie. Let's go to our room and then we can talk more about what you know about being a virgin because I have a feeling you don't know the whole story"

They kept walking for a bit more, Harry opened a door to something that looked like a room but this one had a huge box in the middle of it.

"Um sir is this blanket for Louis?"

He asked and pointed to the blanket on top of the box, when Harry nodded he picked it up and laid it down on the ground before curling up underneath it.

"Is sir not going to sleep here?"

He asked a very shocked looking Harry, the man was staring at him with an open mouth.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was shocked, why was his purebred laying on the floor?

"Um Louis why are you laying on the floor? We are supposed to sleep on the bed"

Louis looked at him with a confused expression, before he spoke.

"But Louis is laying on the bed see"

He said and pointed to the blanket, Harry could feel his anger building up.

"No Louis. That's a blanket this is the bed you're going to be sleeping on"

He said and pointed to the huge king sized bed next to him, this only made Louis more confused. 

"But Louis never sleep on boxes, Louis always sleep on bed"

Harry didn't even speak, he just walked over to him and picked him up before he laid him down on the bed.

"Uh the box is soft"

Louis said surprised, he was bouncing on it which only made Harry get angrier because his purebred had been abused. He had never been outside, he was always alone to make sure he stayed a virgin, which to Harry only sounded like a bad excuse, he wasn't wearing anything except for a pair of panties.

Which would have been a huge turn on for Harry if Louis hadn't been so malnourished and emotionally abused.

"Louis you will always sleep on beds which is the um box you're on now. I will be teaching you a lot of stuff tomorrow so get some sleep. Well unless you're hungry or thirsty then I'll bring you something to eat and drink"

When he mentioned food Louis' eyes widened, the thing he said next broke Harry's heart.

"But it's not Saturday?"

That explained the condition Louis was in, but it still pissed Harry off.

"Louis you will be eating a few times everyday from now on but you will have to start eating tiny meals at first to get used to it"

Louis just frowned before he asked something that showed the way the auction house was thinking.

"But if Louis eats a lot Louis will get fat and then sir won't put babies in Louis to sell later on so sir gets more money"

Harry walked over to the innocent boy, he lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Kitten listen to me. You can eat every day without getting fat and unless you gain some weight then I can't put babies in your stomach. And more importantly we will keep our babies I would never sell the tiny cuties I want them to grow up with their mummy and daddy. We won't even be trying to make babies before you have gained at least 20 pounds first"

He kissed his nose and couldn't help but giggle when his kittens cheeks turned red.

Louis' point of view  
"Sir are you going to sleep in here with Louis or will Louis sleep alone?"

He asked while looking at his master who was standing by the door, Louis was sitting on the box while fiddling with the blanket.

"My plan was to sleep in here with you but if you don't want me to I'll go into another room"

He said while looking at Louis, Louis was blushing in a dark red colour due to the mere thought of his master sleeping on the box with him.

"Sir can sleep with Louis if sir wants"

He said blushing, while he was looking at his master Harry undressed. He gave Louis the shirt he found in his closet, to let him sleep in.

"Wear that kitten. Tomorrow we will go buy some clothes just for you. I have made room in the closet for you, I have a walk in closet to but this one is just for the clothes I use the most"

Louis turned his head a bit confused, he didn't know if she should ask his master what a closet was or if he would sound stupid if he did.

"Um sir what is closet?"

Harry turned around with a shocked expression covering his face, now Louis knew that he was stupid and shouldn't have asked.

"Do you really not know what a closet is?"

Harry asked, Louis shook his head while looking down. 

"Hey kitten don't be sad. I'm just surprised. This is a closet, look"

Harry said, he was speaking very softly so Louis felt like he was allowed to go and look. He got out of the bed and began looking into the closet.

"Ah sir has clothes in closet"

He said before he started giggling, Harry gently placed a hand on Louis' head before he started scratching him behind his ears. Louis started purring loudly, not only because of the attention he was getting from his master but the feeling was amazing.

"Sir can Louis sleep now? Louis is very tired because Louis wake up early"

He said and yawned, when his master nodded they walked over to the bed again. Harry helped Louis put the shirt on him before he undressed and got onto the bed, when he felt two big arms around him pulling him closer he couldn't help but feel safe for the first time in a very long time.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up he frowned when he saw that Harry wasn't in bed, the bed felt cold so he decided to go to figure out if he could find him.

When he walked downstairs he saw the guy, who picked him up from the auction house.

"Um Liam where is Louis' master?"

He asked, when Liam turned around he smiled slightly.

"Good morning Louis. Harry had to go to a few meetings but he asked me and Niall to be here with you and make something for you to eat. It will take a few hours for him but he will come back as fast as he can"

Louis nodded but he heard someone enter the room, he turned around it took a bit before Niall entered with a tray of food.

"Flirting with my man again huh?"

Niall said, when Louis actually nodded and replied.

"Yes Louis and Liam was"

Niall looked at Liam with an open mouth, Louis had never been so confused before. Why was he mad at them for talking?

"How dare you Liam ?! Am I not good enough for you because i'm not some rare slut?"

Louis knew that slut was a bad word he just didn't know what it meant, he looked down knowing that Niall was hating him for some reason. He just never understood what he did wrong, he actually wanted to be friends with Niall.

"Niall that's not nice. Louis do you know what flirting means?"

Louis had tears running down his cheeks when he looked up and shook his head.

"No Louis guess it means talking but Niall used new word and Louis not want to seem stupid. Louis likes Niall and baby"

Liam walked over to Louis and Niall and pulled them both close into a hug, he pressed a kiss to Niall's head before he whispered.

"How do you know that i'm pregnant?"

Niall asked, Louis looked at him confused before saying.

"Louis smell the baby"

Liam smiled which made Louis smile back.

"Niall you need to apologise to Louis and start being nice to him. He's Harry's mate not mine so you need to be nice to him. I'm sure you two will become great friends when you start being nicer to him"

Niall pouted, before he agreed and promised to try to get to know him.


	3. Coming home - Louis' questions !

Harry's point of view   
Harry had been in meetings all morning, and to be honest he just wanted to go home to his tiny Louis.

For once he had actually slept the entire night without an issue, his tiny kitten had been sleeping in his arms.

He started smiling the second he began thinking about his tiny kitten, could someone fall for someone else that fast.

"Um mr Styles I think that's all for today so you can go back home again. And i'm sorry for having to call you in on a day you were taking the day off. You rarely take the day off do I just assumed you were at work"

The lady said, Harry had forgotten what her name was because he was too busy thinking about his tiny kitten.

"It's okay. I'm taking tomorrow off to so please don't call me in then. If you can't fix it without me then save it for Monday"

He said before leaving, he knew the guard would lock up after people left. As soon as he got out to his car he drove straight home, when he opened the door and walked inside he didn't expect his kitten running over to him.

"Sir is home"

Louis said with a wide grin on his face, Harry smiled happily and held his arms open for Louis to give him a hug.

Louis jumped into his arms and hugged the man tightly, Harry could definitely see himself mating Louis and have babies with him.

"Louis missed sir a lot today. Will sir stay at home tomorrow to?"

Harry kissed his temple gently before whispering.

"Yes I am. So i'm only yours for the rest of the day and tomorrow"

Louis frowned while looking at him, when he spoke Harry understood why.

"But sir is always Louis' right?"

Harry kissed his nose before telling him that it was just a saying and that Harry would always belong to Louis but he was off today and tomorrow for them to spend time together.

"But where sir go? Who is work?"

He giggled at his hybrids misunderstanding, he knew that he had a lot Louis needed to learn but they had time.

"Kitten work isn't a person. Work is a place where I work. It's the reason i'm able to pay so much money to have you with me and to have such a big house for us and our babies when we have some"

Louis' point of view   
Louis had never felt like this before, but he wanted to ask his owner about some things they just had to be in bed alone first.

"Sir, Louis was hearing about baby in tummy. Can Louis go hear more about baby? Sir can come to"

He said smiling, Harry kissed his temple before he walked into the living room. Louis couldn't help but giggle happily when he was being carried by his master, Harry sat down next to Liam and let Louis stay on his lap.

"But how did Liam put baby in tummy?"

He asked Niall, Niall started laughing before he answered rather fast.

"We had sex a lot"

Louis looked at him confused, but luckily for him Niall continued before Liam stopped him.

"He pushed his penis up my bum"

When Liam got Niall's mouth covered it was too late, Louis looked at Harry in shock.

"Why does baby come when Liam put pen in Niall bum? Why pen make baby? Louis want baby to but Louis not want pen in bum"

He cuddled up to Harry who was stroking his back gently while he was glaring at Niall.

"Kitten it's not a pen it's um something else but you don't have to worry about it now because we agreed to wait with putting babies in your tummy till you had gained some weight"

Louis looked down, he was still trying to process what Niall had been talking about and everything else.

"I bet you're saying that because he's a virgin"

"Niall stop you're making Louis upset. Can you please behave or leave this room"

Liam said sternly, but it didn't take long for Louis to leave the living room. He still didn't know what being a virgin meant but it was something that made his master not want to give him babies. He was made to have babies and because of the stupid place he grew up he was now forced not to have any babies.

Louis ran up the stairs to his and Harry's bedroom before he crawled underneath the bed and started crying there.

He could hear Liam and Harry tell Niall off for hurting the hybrids feelings, but he didn't care because now he knew why Harry didn't want to give him babies.

"Kitten are you in here?"

Harry asked in a gentle voice, Louis knew that if he was quiet that it could take a bit for Harry to find him. At the same time he was still needing to be in Harry's arms, he let out a low whimper.

"Come up here kitty. We will lay here in bed and I'll answer all your questions okay? I promise to tell you everything you want to know"

Harry's point of view   
Harry truly hated Niall right now, he was now forced to explain things to Louis that would ruin his innocence.

"Okay kitten i'm going to explain you where babies come from and what it means to be a virgin. If there's more you want to know just ask okay?"

He said, when Louis nodded he sat down next to him and held his hand to show his support through this.

"Okay so first I wanna tell you that making love and having sex isn't the same thing. When you make love it's all about the love you feel for your partner while sex is only about the lust you feel for someone. So I'll start by explaining how you do that aspect of it. When two people love each other very much and they want to make a baby or babies, then the alpha which is me between the two of us. Has to make his omega, which is you, wet first. When we are going to make love for the first time we will start out by kissing where we play with each other's tongues and just kiss. Then my hands will slowly move down towards your bum, which will need to be undressed. Which means that your panties will be on the floor, then I'll slowly touch your um hole to make you produce slick. Which is a kind of fluid that makes it easier for my um willy fit in there. It will probably hurt at first but I will as gentle as I can, sadly I think it will always hurt a bit at first because you aren't used to it. Are you with me so far?"

He asked, Louis nodded slowly he seemed a bit unsure but Harry just assumed that it was confusing for him.

"Okay so I will be moving my willy in and out of your bum till my knot ties us together for around 15 minutes while I fill you up with the baby juice my willy makes. That baby juice will stay inside you for a day or two before you will get pregnant. You might not get pregnant the first time I put my baby juice inside you, but it will make babies at some point. And since you're a virgin that means that you have never had a willy inside your bum before, it's not a bad thing at all kitten I promise"

He said, he hoped Louis understood what he was trying to say.

"Is sir a virgin to?"

Louis asked, he was blushing which told Harry that he might have understood the most part of it.

"Um in a way I am. Because alphas like me don't put anything in their bums like omegas do, but I have put my willy in someone's bum before. I just wore a bag on my willy to make sure they wouldn't get my baby juice in them"

He said, when Louis looked at him with tears in his eyes he wished he hasn't been honest.

"But sir is Louis', isn't Louis the only one who can have sirs willy inside him?"

Harry smiled slightly, he kissed his nose before looking at him.

"Kitten you're the only one I will put my willy in from now on. It was long before I bought you. Even before I knew you but you're the only one I want to be with okay?"

Louis nodded but his ears were still flat against his head, Harry did really feel bad especially because he felt like he cheated on Louis. Even though it had been almost six months since he had sex with someone. It was during his rut and he never bonded the omega, he even wore a condom the entire time to make sure he didn't have to see him again.

Louis' point of view  
Louis had been sad for a while now because his master had been with someone else, he really didn't like that.

"Kitten I think it would be a good idea for us to go out and buy you some clothes. That way we can spend some time together, I promise you that I won't be with anyone except for you for the rest of my life okay? If I had known it would mean so much to you I wouldn't have done it"

Harry said, his master seemed sincere but how could he know if he was going to have babies with someone else some day?

"Promise sir only with Louis"

He said and held his pinky out for Harry to promise him that he wouldn't, Harry hooked his pinky with Louis' before telling him that he promised.

"Can Louis wear sirs shirt?"

He asked, he knew he didn't have any clothes except for his panties he assumed that walking in them would be bad.

"Of course kitten. I'll find something for you to wear"

Louis smiled while following him over to the closet, he took Harry's t-shirt off before waiting for the new one.

When Harry turned around to hand him the t-shirt Louis could see that he was looking at his body, it only made him blush before Harry helped him put the shirt and pants on.

Harry found something weird he put through the loops on the pants before tightening it to make the pants stay up.

"Sir what is thing?"

He asked and pointed to the thing, Harry smiled before answering him.

"It's called a belt kitten. It helps your pants stay up because you're a lot smaller than I am. Here put this shirt on"

Louis nodded and put it on, Harry undressed and started changing his clothes. After the talk they just had Louis couldn't help but look at Harry's willy area, even though Harry still had his man panties on Louis could still tell his willy was big.

"Um sir can Louis um see your willy?"

He asked while fiddling with Harry's shirt that he was wearing, Harry looked at him shocked.

"Why do you want to see that?"

Louis had never been blushing as much as he was now, he looked at his feet before saying.

"Louis just want to know how big sirs willy is to know how big willy sir will put in Louis' bum"

Harry lifted Louis' chin before kissing his nose, Louis was blushing deeply which only got worse when harry gently pressed his lips against Louis'.

Louis didn't know why he did it but he closed his eyes, and pressed his lips more against Harry's. When Harry broke the kiss he whispered something to him.

"Kitten you don't have to worry about it yet okay? We won't be playing with each other's willies before we both know we are ready to okay? Let's just get to know each other and I wanna figure out how we can teach you to write and read, then you can get a phone to call and text me when i'm at work. I think that's more important right now okay?"

Louis nodded before asking him for another kiss on the lips which Harry gave him right away.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was holding Louis' hand while they walked into the shopping centre, Harry had to admit that he was falling for the tiny hybrid.

How can you not? He hadn't expected him to want to spend the rest of his life with the hybrid, he thought he would end up having to cope with it but instead he was happy.

"Do you want to buy new panties first? That way you can change them when you take shower when we get back"

Louis nodded when Harry finished his question, he lead them into Victoria's Secret.

"You can get anything you want here okay?"

Louis nodded and started feeling the fabric with his hands, he handed a pair to Harry.

"Can Louis get these?"

He asked, Harry nodded and let him find more. When Louis didn't make the move to find another pair Harry looked at him confused.

"Um kitten aren't you going to find more pairs?"

Louis looked at him shocked, he looked like Harry was turning blue.

"Louis found one. Is Louis allowed to find two?"

Harry felt bad for the kitten, it seemed like he didn't know that he needed many but maybe he was just taught to only have one pair and nothing more.

"Well kitten. I was thinking about around 10-15 pairs. You need to fill a closet because you don't have any clothes with you"

Harry pecked his lips gently, Louis cuddled closer to him before he began purring.

"Um can sir help find more?"

Louis asked lowly, Harry nodded and showed Louis a pair of lace panties.

"Uh pretty"

He giggled and touched them gently, before he said that they were soft. Harry placed them in the basket before he helped Louis find more.

"Um sir Louis can only count to five"

He admitted sadly, Harry felt bad for the hybrid but none of this was his fault.

"Kitten I will teach you okay? But you can count to five 3 times and then you have as many panties as you need at least"

Louis' eyes widened, when he heard the number of times he needed.

"But sir that's many !!"

He said, Harry just pecked his lips before whispering.

"Kitten you need them okay?"

Louis nodded and began looking for more, when he had found five pairs 3 times they went to pay for them.

"That's going to be £100 sir"

The cashier said, when she called Harry sir Louis hissed at her. It made her look at him shocked but Harry only laughed, he gave Louis the notes and told him to pay for it by handing them to her.

Louis nodded and gave the money to the lady, who handed him the bag which he took happily.

"Do you want the receipt?"

She asked, Louis looked at Harry who shook his head before Louis said.

"No ... Thank you"

Which he quickly added when Harry poked his side gently, he took Louis' hand before he lead him out of the store.

"You will need some clothes now. So we can walk around a bit till you find something you would like okay?"

Harry asked which Louis nodded to before they began walking around.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was holding Harry's hand, while they walked around to find a store that had something he wanted to wear.

"Sir can Louis go there?"

He asked and pointed to a store, when Harry looked at the store he frowned.

"Adidas? Are you sure it's not an expensive brand"

Louis nodded and walked over to the window, he wanted the pants he saw in the window.

"Sir, Louis wants pants please"

He asked which Harry just nodded to before they walked inside.

"Let's find something that fits you"

He nodded, he walked over to the man standing in the store who was working there.

"Sorry. Louis needs help with pants"

The man looked at Louis before looking at him up and down.

"What? Where are your parents?"

Louis looked at him confused, he waited for Harry to walk over to him and talk to the man.

"We wanna look at the pants you have in the window in a size xs, and none of your personal questions Thank you"

The guy looked at Harry with a shocked expression, the guy hurried over to find the pants for him.

Louis pouted and looked at his master, why did everyone know who Harry was?

"Sir why do they look at sir like that?"

Harry pecked his lips gently, before whispering that they knew that he was very rich so they always thought about his money.

Louis nodded, before he looked at the pants the man found.

"Where is room to try?"

Louis asked, the guy gave him a weird look before he pointed towards a curtain.

"Sir, Louis will go and try"

He said before walking over to the room, while he was trying to take his pants off he realised that he didn't know how to open the belt.

"Sir, Louis needs help"

He said, but since Harry was talking to the guy he didn't hear him. Louis started walking over to them, he could hear how the guy was asking Harry out on a date.

"Look, he isn't even that smart so he won't know"

Louis looked down at the floor when the guy called him stupid, his ears were laying down against his hair because he was right. He couldn't even open the belt on his own, right now he just wanted to go home he lost the want to be out to buy stuff.

"Listen to me because I won't repeat this again. Louis is mine and i'm his so you can take all the bs you have to say and shove it up your arse. I care about him so i'm not going to be with anyone else, so please go do your job and leave me and my boyfriend alone. We will pay by another worker from this store and if you ever say anything to or about Louis again I will make sure that this is your last day with a job"

Harry half yelled, he started walking over to the changing room but he saw his kitten standing there with the pants in his hands.

"Oh kitty I hoped I could see you with the pants on"

Louis looked up at him, not only had Harry defended him but he had called him his boyfriend just like Liam and Niall called each other.

"Sir, Louis needs help with belt"

He whispered, he didn't want the guy to laugh at him or tease him.

"Of course I'll help you kitten. Let's go yeah?"

Harry said and took Louis' hand in his, he entered the changing room with Louis before helping him open the belt. He helped Louis put the pants on before he let the hybrid move around in them.

"Sir, can Louis have pants? Please"

"Of course. Do you remember how many times you counted to five when you got panties?"

Harry asked him, Louis nodded and showed him 3 fingers.

"Such a smart kitten. Now you have to count to five two times with pants and four times with shirts okay?"

Louis giggled and let Harry press their lips together, Harry moved his lips a tiny bit against Louis' which made the hybrid try to do the same.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was so happy with Harry, they were walking while holding hands the entire day. Louis stopped outside a store with shoes, he looked at them.

"Sir can Louis have shoes?"

He asked and pointed to a pair of black shoes.

"Of course kitten. Let's go in and buy you some vans"

Harry said, Louis walked into the store with him. A woman walked over to them and asked if she could help them, Harry looked at Louis so Louis knew he should ask.

"Um Louis wants shoes in window please"

The lady nodded with a small smile.

"Of course honey. What size do you need?"

Louis looked up at Harry, because he didn't know the answer.

"Um we aren't sure yet so can you measure his feet so we know what size he needs. He's wearing my shoes and they're too big for him"

Louis leaned closer to Harry, the lady started measuring his feet before telling them that he needed a size 5.

"Can Louis have black shoes in window in a size 5 please?"

He asked her after, she nodded with a small smile before she walked away to find him a pair.

"I'm so proud of you kitten. You're such a smart boy and good at asking her politely"

Harry said and pecked Louis' lips, Louis kissed him back gently but could still feel his face heat up.

"Thank you sir. Louis is happy sir is proud"

He said smiling, Harry pecked his lips again before letting the lady help him put his shoes on.

"Louis likes shoes. Can Louis buy shoes now?"

He asked the lady, she nodded and lead them over to the check out. Harry handed Louis five £10 notes to pay for it.

"That's going to be £50 for these slip on vans"

Louis looked at his money, he looked at the lady.

"How many of money do Louis needs to give?"

She looked at the money before telling him that it was five. Louis smiled happily before counting to five before giving her them all.

"Thank you for shoes"

He said while waving to her before they left, he looked up at Harry after yawning.

"Sir, can Louis and sir go home? Louis want nap"

Harry nodded, but asked him if he didn't want to buy some shirts to.

"No Thank you sir. Louis likes wearing sirs shirt, they smell like sir and sir smells like safe"

Harry smiled before leading Louis back to his car, Louis started purring loudly when his seat started heating up.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was putting Louis' new clothes on it's place, before he walked downstairs and called Liam because he needed his help.

"Hi Harry. What's up?"

Liam asked, Harry decided to explain the problem to him.

"Hi Li. It's just because I want Louis to learn how to write and count. He knows how to count to five but that's it. He can't even write his own name, and well since I know that you work as an English teacher I thought you were the best bet. I'm not sure I trust a stranger with him, i'm scared that something would happen to him and he seems to trust you. I will pay you for your time don't worry, you can even bring Niall if you want. Just don't let Niall teach him bad words okay?"

Liam laughed a bit before telling him that he would love to help him out.

"When do you want me to start teaching him? My classes have summer vacation now so i'm free for a long time now, so I can start as soon as you want me to"

Harry smiled, his best friend was the best.

"Um I was hoping that maybe you could come over tomorrow while i'm still off. Then you just spend a bit of time with him while I tell him about what you will be teaching him"

Harry explained, they both agreed that Niall and Liam would come over at around 11 am. So Harry would make dinner for them all to eat together, but right now he needed to cook something for his kitten.

He still didn't know everything Louis liked eating and didn't like since he wasn't fed enough at the auction house.

Which reminds Harry he still needs to talk to the owner of the auction house, he decided to call him now that Louis was asleep.

"Wandsworth auction centre. This is Nick how may I help you?"

The owner said, Harry sighed.

"Hello. This is Harry Styles. I'm the person who bought the purebred hybrid yesterday. I kinda wanted to talk to you about some issues I have with him. I wanna know why he wasn't fed properly? He's very underweight and I don't think you would want me to make a case over this now would you? You seem like a smart guy so I want to know the reason why he wasn't treated right"

He said, he could hear the man on the other end move in a tense way.

"Um hello sir. I'm very sorry to hear about your complaints. I assure you that we have been feeding him the way we thought was the right way, we knew that if he was fat that no one would buy him so we had to keep him skinny"

Harry groaned, was that really the best he could do.

"I guess we will have to settle this in court since you don't even have a proper reason as to why he was abused. And yes starving him is abuse and so is isolation, so I guess I'll have to call my solicitor and ask him to start making a case against you for abusing my future mate to the point where he hasn't been in heat yet which would have been normal for him to have started two or three years ago"

Harry knew how to make threats the legal way, since he had been running his own company for years now.

"No sir. Please don't rush anything yet. I can assure you that my handlers had been treating him the way they had been told by the other auction houses that had purebred hybrids before. He was our first purebred so we didn't know exactly how to take care of him so we have been working with some auction houses in America. This is the way they treat them and we thought it was the right way, please don't do something that will cause problems for all of us. If you want I can give you a million pounds back, but sadly I can't give you a refund for more"

Harry frowned, money was that really all this guy cared about.

"I don't need money, I have more than enough money to take care of my partner and myself. I do care about human rights and I think I will ask my solicitor to go with me to check the conditions you keep the other omegas you're selling in. Then we can agree on a way for you to spend that million you wanted to give me back and making their lives better. You will be contacted by us soon"

He said and hung up, when he turned around he saw Louis standing behind him looking scared.

Louis' point of view   
Louis heard his master talking to someone, so he decided to go downstairs to see who was there.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his master talking into a small thing while he was cooking.

"Who sir talking to?"

He asked when his master turned around, Harry smiled to him and held his arms open which made Louis walk over to him to get a hug.

"I just called the auction house. You know the place where I got you from"

He whispered, it caused Louis to whimper because his master was going to give him back.

"Is sir unhappy with Louis? Louis promise Louis be better. Louis very sorry for being bad. Please don't give Louis back"

Harry lifted his chin before he kissed Louis' nose, the tiny hybrid looked up at his master.

"I'm not giving you back. Never in a million years kitten. I just wanted them to know that i'm unhappy with the way they treated my tiny boyfriend. What they did wasn't okay. It's not your fault at all kitten. I'm going to ask my solicitor to go with me there in a while because I bet they will be cleaning everything and trying to fed everyone more for the next week. So when we come it's going to look better, but when we don't go there for two weeks they will be going back to their old ways. So I will go there in a month or two. I don't want them to get away with treating you badly. He even asked if I wanted some of my money back, like money would make the way they treated you okay"

Louis didn't understand everything Harry said, he didn't know who the so um thing was.

"Sir who is sol um solitaire?"

He asked, Harry giggled a bit before kissing his temple.

"Solicitor kitten. My solicitor is a woman called Alexia and she works with the legal stuff for my company. You know the place I work at but she also helps me if I have something I need her to do for me"

Louis nodded while listening to Harry, he was understanding most of it. He just didn't wanna seem stupid, but he really wanted to know more and maybe someday be smarter like his master was.

"Sir, how sir learn numbers?"

Harry looked at him surprised, he picked him up and placed him on the counter.

"Well my mum taught me a lot when I was younger but then I started in school"

Louis nodded smiling, he decided to ask.

"Sir can Louis go in school? Louis want to learn but Louis don't know sirs mum"

Harry laughed lightly, Louis didn't feel like he was laughing at him but more like him laughing with him.

"I have found someone who will help you learn stuff so you don't have to go to school. But if you want I can call my mum and ask her to come over and visit us. Or we can go over to her house, I bet she would love to meet you. Then we can eat now and when we arrive in Cheshire then it's time to eat again. We can bring some stuff and spend the night there if you want because it takes a while to drive there"

Louis nodded, he wanted to meet Harry's mum. Especially since he didn't know how having a mum was, he always wanted to have one but he couldn't get one.


	4. Meeting Louis - The talk !

Anne's point of view   
Anne was sitting in her living room watching telly with Robin, when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it, she saw a tiny boy with cat ears and a tail.

When she realised he was a purebred she gasped, the tiny boy smiled to her before saying.

"Hello sirs mum. Louis glad to meet mum. Sir is coming to. Can Louis come in? Please"

He asked, Anne had never been this confused before. When she saw her son walking towards them, she was putting two and two together.

"Um Harry what are you doing here? And of course you can go inside sweetie. Just take your shoes off"

She told the tiny boy, who nodded before entering. He placed his shoes perfectly straight next to hers before he walked further into the house.

"Harry who is the hybrid? Is he a purebred?"

She asked him in disbelief, she had never imagined that she would meet a purebred let alone have one in her house.

"His name is Louis and he is my purebred. I bought him at an auction house which is why he's so malnourished. I'm kinda falling for him already, he's amazing and you will love him. Oh and he wanted to visit you right away because he has never had a mum so he wanted to meet mine"

Anne couldn't help but smile slightly, she felt for the poor boy but decided to be happy that he was safe now.

She kissed her sons cheek before leading him inside, when she entered the living room Louis was sitting on the floor.

"Kitten why don't you sit on the couch?"

Harry asked, she couldn't help herself but to stand and look at how gentle Harry was with the boy.

He sat down and asked the boy to sit on his lap, she took a picture of them because of how cute they were together.

When she sat down next to them she looked at the tiny boy, she decided to ask him a few questions to get to know him.

"Sweetie what did you say your name was?"

She smiled to the boy to make him feel safe around her, she was guessing that he was sitting on Harry to feel safe.

"Louis' name is Louis Tomlinson"

He said while smiling back to her, when Robin entered he looked at Louis with a shocked expression.

"Sir who is man?"

He whispered to Harry but Anne could hear him, she smiled and said.

"Louis this is my husband Robin, he's not Harry's real father but he's as close as they come. Robin this is Louis he's Harry's um purebred hybrid boyfriend I'm guessing"

She looked at her son who nodded before she let Robin sit down next to them.

"Wow it's good to meet you Louis. I have never met a hybrid before"

He said and held his hand out, Louis looked at his hand confused before Harry whispered something to him. Louis nodded before holding Robin's hand, to Anne it seemed like he didn't know how to be around other people.

"Louis sweetie are you hungry?"

She asked, she wanted to feed the boy till he gained weight but knew he had to eat small meals a few times a day at first.

"Louis hungry but Louis wait if sirs mum not want to make food"

He said, he almost looked shy but she stood up and took his hand before leading him into the kitchen.

"What do you like to eat? I can make you anything you want"

Louis looked at the open refrigerator for a bit, before he pointed at the chicken breasts.

"Do you want some potatoes? We can make some mashed potatoes to go with your chicken"

She said, she really liked this boy he was so adorable but at the same time he seemed to make Harry happy.

"Louis not know potatoes"

He said while looking down, she felt bad for him because he didn't seem like he had been socialised or taught new stuff.

"Hi love it's okay. If you don't like it then you don't have to eat it. I'll make it ready for you right away, could you ask Harry and Robin if they're hungry to?"

The tiny boy nodded before walking back into the living room.

Louis' point of view   
Louis walked back into the living room, he walked over to his master and the other man before asking.

"Sirs mum ask if sir and sirs father want chiken and pota. Sirs mum make to Louis"

He hoped they understood what he meant since he was still very unsure on how to speak. He was hearing so many new words at once, it was really overwhelming but he would never complain over it.

"I would love to have some kitten. Thank you for asking us, i'm sure Robin wants some to right?"

Harry said, when the man Robin nodded he walked back to the kitchen.

"Sirs mum. Sir and sirs dad want chiken and pota to. So if sirs mum don't have much Louis can skip"

When Anne turned around, she looked at him with a face that he hadn't seen before. It was scaring him a bit because he didn't know if he had said something wrong, or maybe even upset her.

"Oh honey. I have more than enough I promise. You won't have to skip anything okay? You're a very sweet boy don't worry, can I give you a hug? I feel like you need a hug from a mum"

Louis looked at her a bit unsure before he decided to agree, a hug couldn't hurt. When she held him close and was stroking his back, he felt so overwhelmed with emotion that his eyes started to tear up.

"Shh love. It's okay. I'm here, you have me, Robin and Harry okay? You're family now sweetie, and very safe I promise"

She whispered, she kept telling him kind words but it didn't stop him from breaking down. He started crying and it just felt like he would never stop, the more he cried the tighter she held him.

After a while with him crying against her shoulder, Louis felt Anne lift his chin. She pressed her lips against his forehead, before she said something he had never been told before.

"You're loved in our family Louis. We might just have met you but I have never seen my Harry this happy before. You're an amazing mate for Harry and i'm very happy for you two. You will never be treated badly again because we are your family and we care about you honey. Please call me mum okay?"

He looked at her in shock, she seemed so happy and just had a feel about her that made him feel like he belonged.

"Thank you mum. Louis is very happy that Louis has family. Sir say that Louis need to weigh more before sir put babies in Louis' tummy but Louis happy. Louis want sirs babies and to learn more, Louis want to be smart like sir. Sir promise sir help Louis with numbers. Louis only know count to five. When sir and Louis shop they buy many things but Louis get paper from sir to pay for stuff"

He told her proudly, it was one of his proudest moments because he made his sir proud.

"Wow. What did you buy honey?"

Louis grinned before telling her that

"Louis got five panties three times (keep in mind that he doesn't know that you don't say these things normally), five pants two times and shoes. Louis never have shoes before, but sir give Louis good shoes"

Anne nodded and kept asking him questions about the time he spent with Harry so far.

Louis' point of view   
Louis smiled when Anne served the food, she made three plates full of food and one plate with a tiny bit of food.

When Louis got his plate with a tiny bit, he thanked her before he began eating.

"Louis like chiken and pota much. Thank you sir mum"

Harry smiled to his hybrid, Louis smiled to him before he began eating again.

Louis was the first to finish since he had the least food, he looked at the potatoes again before he whispered to Anne.

"Um sir mum, can Louis have a bit more pota please?"

Anne looked at Harry, when he nodded she placed a bit more on Louis' plate.

"Thank sir mum. Louis like very much"

He said, Anne thanked him with a smile before Louis began eating the mashed potatoes.

Louis stood up and walked into the kitchen with his plate, he placed it in the sink when he felt someone poke his shoulder.

He turned around to see Harry with a small smile, Harry whispered something to him that made him feel like he had been bad.

"Kitten normally we stay by the table till everyone is done eating. I know you didn't know this before so it's okay but just remember it till the next time okay? And i'm very proud of you. You're such a smart boy because you placed your plate and everything in the sink. You even poured some water on it so i'm very proud of you. Let's go sit by the others again"

Louis nodded, when he sat down by the table he looked at Anne.

"Louis is sorry sir mum, Louis not know Louis stay till sir mum and sir dad finish eating. But Louis put Louis' plate in sink and put water on it like Louis see sir do home"

Anne looked up at him with a big smile, she kissed his head before replying.

"You're such a smart boy. It's okay you didn't know and it's not even that bad of you to get up. I think you're very smart and so polite so it's okay that you don't know all the rules yet. Thank you for putting your plate in the sink and even putting water on it"

She said, Robin was smiling and even told Louis that he was very smart because he knew how to do a lot of stuff that he hadn't tried before.

Louis had never felt this proud of himself, they actually made him feel like he was smart. He was getting so happy that someone like Harry was his master, even Harry's family treated him nicely.

Anne's point of view   
Anne was washing the dishes when she felt someone pull a shirt gently, when she looked behind her she saw Louis smiling.

"Can Louis help?"

He asked, his kindness kept surprising her.

"Um have you ever tried putting things in the dishwasher?"

Louis looked a bit sad, he shook his head.

"Hey honey it's okay. I'll teach you"

She opened the dishwasher, before showing him how to place the plates. When Louis started putting them the place she showed him, he then took the forks and knifes and placed them the place she told him to.

"So Louis. Do you like living with Harry?"

Anne saw how deeply Louis was blushing when he looked up at her, he nodded before he spoke.

"Louis like sir lot. Sir make Louis feel safe and home. Sir is very sweet and sir give Louis food and cuddles. Sir even promised Louis to teach Louis how to write and count. Louis only count to five but sir is very smart and Louis hope he can be smart like sir"

She smiled to him, she had always been worried about her son not finding someone who would love him for him and not for all the money he has.

"You're smart Louis and you learn very fast. I have never seen my Harry this happy before so trust me you're very special to him. You both have some issues that you can help each other with. Harry has always been very scared of not finding someone who cared about him for him and not for his money. I bet you have been scared about people liking you for your rarity and not your personality"

Louis nodded with a small smile, Anne was so amazed by how polite this young boy was and how hard he was trying to be polite.

"Louis happy that sirs mum think Louis good for sir. Louis try to make sir happy, but Louis know sir is perfect to make Louis happy"

Anne smiled and hugged him, she couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Louis. You have made Harry very happy and I just wanna Thank you for that and for your help with the dishes"

Louis grinned wide while hugging her back, when they walked into the kitchen together Harry and Robin were talking about the company.

"I actually took today and tomorrow of but they called me in this morning so i'm a bit annoyed with it. I think they should learn how to fix their problems without calling me 24/7. So I told them to fix it on their own tomorrow and if they really had to ask me then they could ask me when I go back the day after tomorrow"

Louis crawled up onto Harry's lap, the latter put his arms around the tiny hybrid right away. She couldn't stop herself from taking a picture of them, before she sat down next to them.

"Harry are you two staying the night? I'll go make the bed in your old room if you're. That way you can just drive back in the morning after you have eaten"

Harry whispered something to Louis, when the boy nodded Harry told her that they would love to stay.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis had brushed his teeth and was laying in Harry's old bed, he waited for Harry to return.

Harry had given Louis the shirt he was wearing to sleep in before he left to use the restroom. When he finally returned he was only wearing his boxers, which made Louis study Harry's member to figure out how big it was.

"Sir can Louis see willy now?"

Harry looked at him, before laughing lightly.

"Lou why are you so obsessed with seeing it? You won't even get to touch it before I feel like you're ready"

Louis pouted a bit when Harry said that, but then he decided that he wanted to see it.

"Sir Louis big boy. Louis want to see willy to know how big willy is and how big willy Louis will have in bum"

Harry sighed before he said something that surprised Louis.

"If I show you now will you then stop asking till we are doing the love making?"

Louis nodded eagerly with a wide grin, Harry pulled his boxers down to show him. When Louis saw the size his jaw dropped, how could something that big fit inside him bum.

"Sir is sir sure willy fit in Louis' bum?"

When Harry nodded Louis' eyes widened even more, how could it fit when it was so big. He decided to ask Niall, the next time he came over.

Harry pulled his boxers up before laying down next to Louis, he pulled the kitten close who started purring right away.

"Sir, Louis is very happy sir bought Louis. Sir make Louis very happy and safe"

He said, Harry kissed his temple.

"You make me very happy to Louis. I wish I had met you sooner because you're amazing. You're better than I have ever expected my mate to be, I really care a lot about you. Thank you for giving me a chance to make you happy, i'm glad you didn't just think of me as a bad guy for buying you. When I saw you on stage I just knew I wanted you because of your looks, but then I started getting to know you and now I want you for your personality to"

Louis turned around while listening to his masters words, when Harry finished talking Louis kissed him on the lips gently.

He wasn't a good kisser yet, but he was getting there. Harry started moving his lips against Louis', who tried to move his the same way.

"Goodnight kitten"

Harry whispered to him, Louis pecked his lips again before saying.

"Goodnight sir"

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up the next morning, he was very surprised to find something hard poking his bum.

He didn't understand what it was, so he pushed back on it to make it stop poking him. All he found out from that reaction was that Harry moved closer to him, and so did the hard poking thing.

Louis tried pushing it away, but when he grabbed the thing Harry made a sound Louis had never heard before.

Louis giggled because of the sound Harry made in his sleep, he decided to grab the thing again which made it move. 

Louis decided to look under the duvet to see what the thing was, when his head was near the place the thing was he blushed.

Harry's willy was the hard poking thingy, but why was it hard? Louis decided to study it some more, he pulled Harry's boxers down to see why it was in that condition.

When it was free it slapped him in the face, which made the hybrid giggle lowly. He noticed that there was something white at the top, this was confusing him because Harry was in bed so he wasn't having a wee.

He remembered that Harry had talked about some baby juice he would use to make babies, this meant that the white stuff was his masters baby juice.

Louis decided that he wanted to taste the baby juice, he licked the tip of Harry's willy to take it but what surprised him even more was the loud sound Harry made.

Harry even put his hands on top of Louis' head, he was kinda pushing Louis closer to his member so Louis had to open his mouth to have room for his head over it.

When he did this Harry pushed his head so far down, that Louis choked on it but Harry made the sound again. Louis didn't even know what he was doing, but it sounded like his master liked it so he didn't have a reason to stop doing it.

He pulled off it to breathe again before he put it in his mouth again, when Harry made the weird sound again he said Louis' name. Louis felt the baby juice fill his mouth, it surprised him so much that he swallowed it and started coughing a bit while trying to catch his breath.

"Louis what are you doing?"

When Louis heard his masters tone his ears went flat against his head, he thought his master liked it but now he sounded mad.

"Louis get your head up here right now"

Louis whimpered but did as his master told him, Harry was looking very mad so he didn't poke his entire head out.

"Why were you doing that? You said that you would stop focusing on it if you saw it, why were you giving me a blowjob? How do you even know what that is?"

"Louis woke up when sirs willy was poking Louis bum, but Louis didn't know it sirs willy so Louis wanted to know what it was. When Louis saw sir willy was hard Louis is confused and Louis decided to look at willy to see if willy was broken. But then Louis saw something white on willy, so Louis thought sir having a wee. But then Louis remember sir call it baby juice so Louis wanted to taste it, when Louis lick baby juice sir push Louis' head down and made funny sound. Then sirs baby juice filled Louis' mouth and Louis swallow it Louis started coughing and then sir got mad at Louis"

He whimpered, he hoped Harry was understanding his thought process on the subject.

Harry's point of view   
Harry looked at his tiny kitten, who looked not only scared but sad to.

"Come here kitten. I'm not mad at you I was just shocked okay? I know you're very curious so you were just trying to understand what it was. But kitten please don't do that again okay? When we start making love and everything then you can do what you just did. But right now I just want you to be the good little kitten you're and just learn a lot of new things. Liam is coming over today with Niall, and he will help teaching me teaching you everything. He works as a teacher so he knows how to teach people new things, and I don't, so that's why I want him to help"

Louis nodded and crawled over to lay down on top of Harry, Harry was trying to not think about what Louis did but it was really hard for him not to.

"What Louis do when sirs willy hard next time? And why sirs willy hard? Louis' willy never hard"

Harry knew these questions would come one day, but he didn't expect for them to come today.

"Kitty I was dreaming about you and um it wasn't a normal dream. I was dreaming about us making babies, and well my penis got hard because it was a naughty dream. And my um penis liked the dream so my body got ready to do that in real life"

He hoped Louis understood what he was trying to tell him, at this point Louis looked amazed by everything Harry was telling him.

"But sir is Louis' willy broken when Louis' willy not get hard?"

Harry kissed his head gently, he didn't wanna tell Louis the real reason but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"Kitten you're very innocent so you don't have naughty dreams, and you haven't even had your first heat yet. So I think it's a mix of those reasons"

Louis' eyes widened when Harry mentioned the word heat, Harry started wondering why he got that reaction.

"Kitten do you know what your heat is?"

When Louis nodded Harry was actually surprised, but when he asked the boy what it was his reply made sense.

"It when Louis' body burn"

He kissed his temple before telling him that his heat was when his body told him he was ready to make babies.

"When Louis get heat? Louis ready to make babies"

Harry sighed, he felt like he was ruining his innocent kitten.

"You should have gotten your first heat two years ago, but because of how skinny you're you will have to gain weight before you get your first heat"

When Louis finally accepted what Harry had told him, he knew the boy understood it.


	5. Driving back - Running away !

Louis' point of view   
Louis walked over to give Anne another goodbye hug, when he hugged her tightly she kissed his temple.

"Louis I want you to come and visit us a lot more. Please get Harry to bring you so you two can stay the night. Or maybe the entire weekend"

Louis nodded and kissed her cheek before telling her his goodbyes.

"Louis happy sirs mum nice and like Louis. Louis like sirs mum and dad much. Louis will visit when sir bring him"

He hugged Robin tightly before he walked out to Harry's car, he waited for his master to open the door for him.

"I love you to mum. I'll see you soon but you can come and visit us. Bring Gemma to I miss her. Louis is home most of the time so he will let you in when you come. Just call me first"

Harry said, when Harry opened the door for Louis he had to help him in since the boy couldn't get into the car on his own.

"Thank sir"

When Harry entered the car and started driving, Louis decided to ask him who Gemma was.

"Sir can Louis ask sir question?"

He looked at Harry, when the man nodded Louis decided to ask.

"Sir who Gemma? And why does sir want her to visit sir? Did sir forget that Louis' master is sir and that sir is Louis' only?"

He frowned when Harry started laughing, did he really find it funny that Louis saw him as his master and that they had to be with each other and not strangers.

"Kitten, Gemma is my sister not a partner in any way. Besides I like boys only. But mainly kittens like you"

Louis giggled when Harry placed his hand on Louis' thigh, he decided to put his hand on Harry's bigger on.

"Sir why chair not warm?"

He asked, he liked when it was warm, but maybe it just didn't get warm unless Harry asked it to.

"Oh I didn't think you want it to. Do you want me to turn it on again?"

Louis nodded his head, shortly after he started purring when the seat began getting warmer underneath him.

"I love when you purr kitten"

Louis didn't expect his master to ever say that, sadly Louis wished he had removed two words from his sentence.

He knew his master would never truly love him, but he really just wanted to hear the words I love you kitten from his master.

Louis' point of view  
When they finally arrived home, Louis jumped out of the car and ran over to hug Niall. He had so much he needed to talk to him about, Harry opened the door before letting them walk in.

"Sir can Louis and Niall talk in sir room?"

Harry nodded and kissed his nose, before Louis dragged Niall up the stairs with him.

"Niall Louis has questions"

He said when they sat down, Niall told him to ask everything he wanted to.

"Louis and sir sleep at sirs mum's house, Louis woke up and sirs willy hard against his bum. Louis not know what it was so Louis got under the blanket to check. When Louis see sirs willy hard Louis wanted to taste sirs baby juice and Louis end up making sir shoot baby juice in Louis' mouth"

Niall's jaw dropped, he didn't speak which made Louis continue.

"Louis not have heat yet, sir say Louis too skinny but Louis want to have heat and make babies with sir. How Niall get Liam to make babies with Niall?"

It took a bit before Niall decided to reply, Louis wanted to try to do the same because his only goal was to make babies. His entire life he had been told how that was the only reason he was born, and he felt like he had waited too long with it.

"Oh my god you sucked his dick? Louis that's a big step for someone like you. But what I did was that I took this pill that can start your heat within an hour and then called Liam daddy because it always made him horny. So I just said 'daddy I need your knot' which was all it took for Liam to fuck me right on the coffee table, before he took me up to the bedroom and kept fucking me till my heat ended. Then I peed on some tests and I was pregnant"

Louis looked at his hands, he had so many questions and it seemed like only Niall would tell him how he could reach his goal. Especially since his master always said that Louis wasn't ready, Louis had been ready since he was 10.

"Do Niall have pill Louis can have? Louis not have money but Louis promise when sir give Louis money Louis give Niall money"

Niall almost looked sad when Louis said that, but the thing Niall did next surprised him a lot.

"I don't have more. But we can go to the pharmacy and just tell Liam and Harry that we are going for a walk. You will have to take the pill tonight though before you go to bed because then Harry won't know you did it, if he finds out he might get mad"

Louis thought a bit about it before he agreed, they walked downstairs before Niall told Liam that they wanted to go for a walk. He had something he wanted to show Louis near the park, Harry looked a bit unsure at them before he agreed to let them go.

"Sir, Niall say park have I scream and Louis want to try. Can Louis have money to buy I scream to louis and Niall? Please. Louis promise Louis not ask for more money and not buy clothes again if Louis get money to I scream"

Harry got up and pecked his lips, he whispered to him that he didn't have to give up buying other things.

"Louis I'll give Niall the money because he knows how to make sure it doesn't get stolen or goes missing. Niall I want you to give Louis the money before you pay because I want him to know how to pay for the ice creams. Count them before you give them to him to make sure he has enough and tell him how many he needs to give. He can only count to five so if it's more than five then tell him to count to five once and then two. I would never ask anyone to hold his hand but you have to hold his hand when you cross the road and make sure he's next to you at all times. If you loose him or he gets hurt then I'll have to kill you"

Harry kissed Louis a few more times, before he handed Niall some money. Louis waved to him and Liam before they left, Niall was holding his hand the entire way.

Harry's point of view   
Harry and Louis were laying in bed, Louis was sleeping but Harry was worried. He could see that the hybrid was sweating and he felt very hot, Harry would be weird if he weren't worried.

He decided to get up and go downstairs to check, if he had something he could make to Louis. Hopefully something that could make him feel better, while he was chopping some veggies he heard a low groan.

"Sir?"

He heard his kitten call, Louis sounded really distressed which and the older man run upstairs to check on him.

What he found was something he hadn't expected to see any time soon, Louis was naked on the bed.

"Sir Louis burn"

He whimpered before he pushed the duvet down to the floor, he started undressing which made Harry's dick wake up right away.

When Louis' sweet scent started filling the room Harry was loosing his mind, Harry wasn't even thinking when he walked over to the boy and asked him to lay down with his bum up in the sir.

He licked a fat stripe across of Louis' leaking hole, the slick the younger boy was producing was running down his body. It was even dripping down to the bed, Harry couldn't focus on anything except for knotting the tiny omega.

He pushed a finger inside Louis' hole, while he kept licking it. When Louis started moaning loudly Harry almost came right then, the moans this innocent boy was making were so sexy.

Harry started gently thrusting his finger in and out of the hybrid, he was very close to just pushing inside Louis that second but he had to think of the boy.

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt Louis, he slowly added another finger while he pushed his tongue inside Louis' hole.

When the hybrid started screaming out in pleasure, Harry knew he was ready. Harry stroked his member slowly before he began pushing inside Louis, when his tip was inside he stopped because his hybrid was crying out in pain.

Harry knew he had to try his best to be gentle, and not hurt him more than he couldn't avoid. Louis pushed back on him, which told Harry that he wanted more so Harry gave him exactly that.

He began thrusting in and out of him slowly at first, while the hybrid was making a lot of different not so innocent sounds.

"Sir, Louis needs more willy"

He whimpered, Harry didn't even realise that he was thrusting fast and hard in him before his knot popped inside him. While they were locked together, and Louis came between them Harry was nibbling on the boy's neck.

It was hard for him not to bond him, but he was fighting himself not to.

"Thank sir. Louis like having sir willy in Louis' bum"

He said, which was the moment Harry realised that something was off. Why did Louis' heat start now? He didn't want to ask the boy what he had done in case he got sad or scared, so he decided that he needed to ask Niall.

He knew that Niall had used some pills to start his heat, to make Liam knock him up but had he convinced Louis to do the same.

"Sir, Louis tired but Louis want more willy"

He said, it made Harry laugh a bit before he kissed him passionately.

Harry's point of view  
After Louis' next heatwave had been taken care of, and Harry's knot had gone down he had to use the restroom before he could make something for Louis to eat.

When he used the restroom he saw a pill box in the bin, he frowned because none of them had used pills so he picked it up before he looked at it.

Fertility supplements for male omegas  
Take one pill with a glass of water, your heat will start after 1-2 hours. You will ovulate and release 1 or more eggs, your fertility rate will go up with 99 percent.

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading, he knew something had been off with Louis' heat starting before he had gained enough weight. He walked out of the bathroom, when he was done before he called Liam right away.

Liam was his best mate and had been the one to call Harry first, when Niall did this to him.

"Haz what's up?"

Liam asked, Harry had forgotten to check what time it was before he had called.

"Li, Niall have done it again except for this time he has bought Louis one of the fertility pills. What do I do? I can't make Louis get an abortion because I think he would break mentally. But the state he's in now physically isn't good enough for him to be able to survive having a baby. Which was why I had told Louis we wouldn't have sex before he had gained weight"

He said, he could feel his anger growing.

"Li if something happens to Louis then i would have to kill your mate. And I mean that how can I get Louis to understand that he can't have a baby when he probably had one in his stomach already. You know those pills start the heat and that the mate can't hold back on the need to knot his mate or partner. So please tell me how I would be able to make sure Louis understands that he will die unless we give him an abortion? Please tell me because I sure as hell don't know !"

He asked, he hated that he would have to hurt his kitten by killing their baby or babies.

"Wait a second Haz I'll try to ask Niall why he did this ... Niall why did you help Louis take those shitty pills and start his heat ? Not only was this his first heat but he can't handle a pregnancy it will kill him. He's far too underweight to be able to handle a pregnancy, so now Harry is forced to make him have an abortion. But I don't think it should be Harry's job to break Louis' heart and possibly make him sick so he would have to stay in a hospital, so we will go over there when Louis' heat finishes and you will get to tell him. If you make him cry or sick then you won't be sleeping in the same bed as me till Louis is better. So you better hope he survives because if he doesn't then you will be sleeping alone for the rest of your life. Niall I will never forgive you if Louis doesn't make it, nor will Harry because Harry didn't tell Louis that they had to wait with having babies for fun. He always wanted to have babies but he wanted his mate to survive it so you better find out a way to explain this to Louis and tell him exactly why you helped breaking his dreams like this"

Harry listened to the way Liam was talking to Niall and he felt a bit bad because he could hear Niall cry, but the compassion he felt was overruled by the anger he felt.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis woke up to his master serving breakfast for him, he started eating it right away.

"Sir how Niall and Liam bond?"

He asked, he knew they had bonded he just didn't know what it meant.

"Well kitten Liam bit Niall's neck while his willy had locked them together"

Louis nodded finally understanding, he felt his neck and frowned when he didn't find a place that was sore.

"Sir why sir not bite Louis' neck like Liam bite Niall's neck?"

He asked a bit confused and a bit hurt, Harry had sat down behind him and was kissing his shoulder gently.

"Kitten I wanted to make sure you wanted to bond with me, it's for life and it's very painful to break"

Louis cuddled closer to him, when he finished eating he looked at Harry and said.

"Please bite Louis' neck when sir lock sirs willy inside Louis' bum again"

When Louis had finished eating he laid down on top of Harry, he began kissing his masters lips gently. Louis could feel the slick form inside his hole again, he started whining lowly.

"Sir, Louis' bum is wet again. Can sir please give Louis sirs willy again?"

Harry started kissing him passionately, Louis felt Harry lift his bum slightly before he started pushing inside him.

"Ah sir, Louis love sirs willy in Louis' bum"

He whimpered, when Harry's entire member was inside him a few seconds later. Louis had closed his eyes to calm himself down more, he had learned that it hurt more when Louis wasn't relaxed.

Harry flipped them around before Louis felt Harry thrust in and out of him, he didn't even notice how sore he was before his bum was being pounded this hard.

"Daddy give Louis more"

He didn't even know what he had said, it had just left his mouth but maybe that was a good thing.

Harry was moaning loudly, when Louis felt Harry's knot expanding he was distracted by Harry biting down on his neck.

He hadn't even noticed his own penis being hard, nor had he noticed that he came between them. He began shaking while whimpering, he was so happy that his master had been making babies with him but he had bonded with him.

"Thank sir. Louis very happy"

He purred, he decided to cuddle closer to Harry. Harry kissed his temple before he started falling asleep against his masters chest.

 

Harry's point of view   
Being nervous was putting it lightly, Louis' heat finished yesterday which meant that Niall and Liam were coming over for Niall to talk to Louis.

Harry must admit he was getting fond of the idea of Louis being pregnant, but they had to wait since Louis needed to gain weight first.

He had made an appointment with a doctor to check his mate, sadly he had to convince Louis of letting her enter their bedroom.

Something had happened which was that Louis refused to leave their bedroom, he had already started nesting.

Which meant that Harry needed to find a way to pay for a doctor to come to their house and for Louis to let him or her enter.

When Liam and Niall arrived, Niall was oddly quiet, Harry would have felt bad for him if he hadn't caused this.

"Niall he's in our bedroom. I think it would be best if you tell him right away. I want it to get over with, because I don't want this any more than he does"

Niall didn't even say anything he just walked up the stairs, Liam was staring at Harry with a facial expression Harry didn't know.

"What?"

Liam sighed before he hugged him tightly, Harry felt the tears form in his eyes but he didn't want to cry so he pulled away.

"Liam please don't"

He whispered, he knew the look Liam gave him because it said i'm sorry but I don't know how to tell you the right way.

"Li I think i'm going to grab a beer do you want one?"

Liam nodded which kinda surprised Harry, he just decided not to mention it. When he returned, he handed Liam one before he started drinking the other.

"Haz i'm very sorry that you have to go through this, I know you have always wanted babies more than Niall and Louis combined. So I can't even imagine what you're going through, but at least try to let me in. I know you always try to hide your emotions but maybe we can find a way for you to make it work. Maybe you should talk to the doctor we are using for Niall to check him? He's very kind and I think Louis will feel safe around him since he's an omega to"

Liam said, Harry sighed deeply before telling Liam that if Louis ever forgave him for this then he would like to have the number for that person.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis entered their bedroom he saw Niall, which he didn't expect and he really didn't expect him to look sad.

"Why Niall sad?"

He asked, when Niall looked up he had tears in his eyes.

"Niall not cry. Look Louis' sir give Louis mark like Liam give Niall"

Louis walked over to him and showed him, Niall's eyes widened when he saw it but he just said.

"I'm happy for you. But we need to talk Louis"

Louis nodded, Niall decided to continue.

"Well Harry and Liam are very mad at me, because they know I helped you get the pill. Especially since you might be pregnant now and you can't keep your baby"

Louis started backing away from Niall, he really didn't understand why he couldn't keep his baby.

"Louis you need to get an abortion which means that they will um take your baby out of your stomach now before your baby gets bigger. I'm very sorry I didn't understand why you couldn't have a baby before now"

Louis had tears running down his cheeks already, when Niall took a step closer to Louis he ran back to the bathroom where he held the door since he didn't understand how to make sure Niall couldn't enter.

"Louis please come out. You're too skinny to have a baby, Harry will give you a baby as soon as you gain more weight. Having a baby now can kill you"

Louis was crying, he even thought about jumping out the window. When Niall pushed the door open Louis did something he had never done before, he hit him as hard as he could.

Niall was going to steal Louis' baby, and he wouldn't let anyone get near him now. He kept scratching Niall and even tried to get passed him, Niall pulled his tail to make him stay but Louis turned around and hit him again.

When Niall fell down Louis ran past him, he ran down the stairs and almost fell before running over to Harry.

"Sir, Niall try kill Louis' baby"

He whimpered, but when he felt Harry's tears on his shoulder he knew something was off.

"Kitten please wait. We have to wait having babies till you have gained weight, if we don't then you could die"

Louis was understanding now that Harry was going to kill their baby, he got off Harry's lap before he ran out of the door. He kept running as far away as he could, he had to get away to make sure his baby wouldn't be killed.

He could hear Harry call his name but he kept running as fast as he could. When he found a place that looked somewhat safe he crawled inside it, and curled up to make sure no one would ever find him.


	6. The cold - Calling Niall !

Louis' point of view   
Louis had been laying in the ally for more than two days now, he wanted Harry to hold him. He needed his master to hold him, not only was he scared but he was sad to.

It was freezing outside and what he learned was snow, had made the ground and everything around it white.

He had hoped that Harry would have cared enough to go looking for him, but after all this time Louis assumed that he hadn't.

His stomach was killing him, he was starving. He had never felt like this before, not even before when he only got food once a week.

Maybe it was just like that, because of Harry making him eat five times every day. Maybe Harry hadn't had any feelings for Louis, he didn't want them to keep their baby.

He was always saying how Louis might not survive having a baby, but Louis needed at least one baby. He would rather die than let anything happen to their baby, he was starting to feel like his death was nearing up.

He was so frozen by now, that if he didn't die from the cold then it would be amazing in itself. Louis couldn't say that he was conscious in anyway right now, which meant that the young hybrid was slowly falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

When he finally fell asleep he made sure to hide underneath his tail, he didn't even notice that someone had picked him up and were walking with him.

He was too far gone to even realise that he had been moved, his hunger had consumed him to the point where his brain were shut down.

When something penetrated his hand, he still couldn't open his eyes. He only felt the pain in his hand, he kept trying to move but his entire body was stiff.

Harry's point of view   
"Harry you have to eat and sleep. Come one let's go back before you get sick"

Liam had been following Harry for a few days now, he kept trying to get Harry to come back. How could he go back? Louis was outside in the snow and cold, he wasn't even wearing a jacket or shoes.

"Liam fuck off. I'm not going back to that house before Louis comes with me"

He said, he was getting very tired of Liam telling him to go home.

"Haz you need to come home"

Harry froze, he just turned around and looked Liam in the eyes before saying.

"I'm trying to go home Liam. Louis is my home and the house you're calling home is just a building when Louis isn't there. Okay? Do you now understand that i'm not going back before I can bring Louis with me to our house. What if he dies in this cold?"

When Liam stood there shocked Harry knew he understood, he began checking all ally ways and everywhere that a cat would hide.

He knew Louis wasn't a cat, but he was as close as a human could ever get. He was starting to leave the ally to go to the next one, when he saw a chestnut brown cat tail on the ground.

He knew that tail anywhere, he laid down on the ground to look underneath the dumpster.

"Louis baby wake up"

He said and tried to shake him, when he didn't get a response from him he pulled him out and picked him up.

He began carrying him back to his car, Liam was driving while Harry was the one who got out every time.

"Shit, you found him"

He said, Liam got out of the car and held the door open for them to get in.

Harry laid Louis down on the back seats, he took his jacket off and laid it on top of the tiny boy.

"Liam we don't have much time, just drive to the nearest hospital as fast as you can. If we get any speeding fines then I'll pay them all. Just please hurry up, i'm scared it's too late because he's barely breathing"

Liam nodded, he pushed the gas pedal down and started driving. Harry knew he was driving more than 60 miles an hour, in the city zone but he couldn't get himself to care.

When they arrived at the hospital, Harry knew he would get at least five speeding tickets. He got out and carried Louis inside, he walked up to the secretary.

"Please help me. My mate might die I need you to save him, he's been outside for four days now and I couldn't find him. Please help me. I don't care about he price just save his life"

He begged, Harry had never been one for begging but he was desperate. A doctor came right away and lead them into a room, he put a IV in Louis' hand and let the warm fluid enter his bloodstream.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up, he was in a room he had never seen before which scared him. What scared him more was something that was stuck in his hand, when he whimpered and broke down crying he felt a pair of arms around him.

When he started crying against the man's shoulder, he recognised the scent right away. 

"Sir?"

He whimpered, he felt a pair of lips on his temple.

"Don't cry kitten. You're safe they're just trying to make you better"

Louis nodded, but then he remembered the reason he ran away.

"Sir still kill Louis' baby?"

He asked, he knew he didn't have a choice but to let his master kill their baby if he wanted to.

"Kitten we will talk to the doctor about it together. Okay? Can you be a smart kitten and pull the red string, then we can talk to them together and see if we can keep our baby"

Louis nodded and pulled the string, he wanted to keep his baby and his master because he really cared a lot about the both of them.

"Ah you're awake mr Tomlinson, that's very good. Um I just finished checking your blood work and I have good and bad news to you two"

She said, Louis didn't like the sound of it but decided to ask his master for some support.

"Sir can sir lay in bed with Louis? Louis need sir to hold Louis while doctor tell Louis and sir bad news"

Harry took his shoes off before getting on the bed with Louis, he held him close and kissed his temple.

"Okay so the bad news is that Louis is very malnourished and needs to stay here for a while. I have added some nutrition into his IV. But he's so underweight that it's not something that has happened overnight, so legally I have to contact the police because of this. Just because it's a sign of abuse which isn't okay, how often does Louis eat anything?"

When she mentioned the police, Louis got very scared.

"Sir give Louis food five times every day but auction house only give Louis food one time every week. They say Louis not worth much money if Louis fat so Louis had to stay skinny. Sir is very nice to Louis, sir cook for Louis much and sir have man who cooks for Louis when sir not home"

When the nurse frowned and looked at Harry, Louis hoped she wouldn't take him away.

"What auction house did you buy him from?"

Harry kissed Louis' temple gently, he told her that it was Wandsworth auction house. 

Harry's point of view   
"I need you to write all these things down please, and what do you want me to pay you to testify against them? I'm making a case because of the emotional abuse he suffered there but I need some witnesses for the physical abuse"

He said, he saw Louis look at him but Louis didn't speak.

"You don't have to pay me I would love to help. But I have some good news, you told me that you were scared that he might have to have a abortion because of his weight and the fact that your doctor told you that. He is pregnant but not by much, he's only around a week along. If he reacts well on the fluids we are giving him, and you give him some special vitamins twice every day. Then you two can keep your baby, but only if Louis here helps us to make him feel better. This means that Louis will have to stay here where we can keep an eye on him for at least a week or two. This is up to the two of you if you're willing to stay here where we can monitor you Louis. Sadly your body will abort the baby without any help from us, if you don't let us help you. I will give you two some time to talk about what you wanna do if you need it"

Harry nodded and looked at Louis, he kissed Louis' head before saying.

"Kitten are you willing to stay here as long as they need you to, so we can keep our tiny baby or do you wanna come home but then have a miscarriage which means we won't have a baby this time around"

Louis shook his head right away, he cuddled closer to Harry.

"Sir, Louis can stay here so sir and Louis can have baby, but can't sir stay here with Louis?"

Harry kissed his lips gently before whispering.

"I want my very smart kitten to ask the doctor if I can stay here with you. If I can't then I'll visit you every day"

Louis blushed when Harry called him smart, it always made Harry smile when his kitten blushed.

"Louis wants to stay here so Louis and sir keep baby, but can sir stay here with Louis? Louis need Louis' sir to feel home"

The doctor smiled sadly to him, she looked at Harry for a second.

"I'm sorry we don't let partners stay more than one night every week because of how many people need beds in the hospital. But I can let him stay here for two nights but then he sadly have to visit you during visiting hours"

Louis nodded slowly before telling her that he understood but that he would stay to make sure his baby was okay.

Louis' point of view  
It had been a few days since Louis had to stay at the hospital, which meant that he had to stay there alone at night.

Having his baby inside his tummy made him feel better, but he missed his Harry. Harry had promised to visit this morning, and to bring someone who wanted to visit Louis.

Louis was very nervous, because he didn't really know anyone besides Harry's family and friends.

When the door opened and Anne entered, Louis held his arms open for the lady to give him a hug.

"Sirs mum came to visit Louis and baby"

He giggled, Anne pulled away from him and looked at his stomach.

"Are you pregnant sweetie?"

She asked, when Louis nodded she hugged him tightly and kissed his head. After a while a girl who Louis had never met before, entered and walked over to them.

"Louis, this is my daughter Gemma. She wanted to meet you darling because I have been telling her a lot about you"

Louis nodded and held his hand out for her to shake, she looked at his hand before shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Louis. Everyone are quite fond of you already, so I wanted to meet you in person"

She smiled to him, Louis felt like he finally had a family.

"Louis happy to meet sirs sister, sir sister pretty but sir mum pretty to"

He said smiling, Gemma looked a bit confused at her mum before saying Thank you.

"Sirs mum, where sir?"

He asked lowly, he didn't like showing how fragile he felt without his mate.

"He's parking the car. Now Louis tell me more about your baby and you being bonded already, from what I understood Harry wanted to wait till you had gained some weight"

Louis looked at his hands when she asked, he knew he had been bad and could have risked Harry throwing him out.

"Louis lie to sir and Louis ask Niall how Liam give Niall babies, so Niall tell Louis Niall took pill and start burn and Niall call Liam daddy and Liam and Niall make babies. So Louis ask Niall to help Louis buy pill, and Louis took pill before Louis and sir go to bed. So Louis wake up when burn start and sir bond Louis and give Louis baby. But then Niall tell Louis Louis not keep baby so Louis run away and hide. Then sir find Louis and take Louis here, so Louis live here now till sir can take Louis home. But Louis can keep baby if Louis stay here and get fat"

Anne's point of view   
Talk about heartbreaks, when Louis was explaining to her and Gemma what he did. She finally understood how badly they had been treating him, Louis did what he thought was the right thing to do.

Now she could say that she understood his actions, because he had always been taught that his only purpose was to make babies.

"Sweetie you're so much more than a baby machine, Harry cares a lot about you and so do we. I hope that you will understand that you're worth a lot more, than what they gave you. Harry will make sure they pay for their actions"

She said, when Louis looked at her with big sad eyes before he spoke she knew that this boy was broken.

"Sir get money for auction house not feed Louis? Will sir need money because sir pay much to buy Louis. Louis not know how much millions sir gave. But sir can sell Louis' baby if sir need more money. Man told Louis that his baby worth much money so sir can get many money for selling Louis' baby"

Anne's heart shattered listening to him, she didn't even know what to say so she looked at Gemma hoping she had something to say. When she saw her daughters facial expression, she knew right away that she was feeling the same way.

"Sweetie, Harry doesn't need more money. He paid to get you because he wanted to have a life with you and the babies you will have. This means that Harry will be keeping you and your babies with him, he will even marry you some day. He wants a happy ending for you both, not to earn more money. He doesn't care about the money, he cares about his mate and his future life with his mate"

She was about to hug Louis when the door opened behind them, they turned around to see Harry, Robin and a bobby enter.

"Kitten, this police officer is going to take your statement, it's to make the case against the auction house. Do you want to speak with him alone or do you want me to stay here with you?"

Anne loved how Harry spoke to Louis, he was treating him as his equal not his pet. She had been very scared when Harry had told her he wanted to buy the last purebred hybrid in the UK.

Now she just knew that his heart was in the right place, and that all he needed was someone to love and someone who would love him back.

"Louis want sir with Louis. Louis feel safe with sir"

She smiled, she kissed his cheeks before telling him that they would wait outside. They left the room and decided to go and buy something for Louis in the gift shop.

"So honey, what do you think of Louis?"

Anne asked and looked at her daughter, Gemma smiled before answering.

"He's adorable but I feel bad for him, did you see how thin he was. I was scared to hug him because I didn't want to break him in half. His entire life has just been about being a virgin and make babies with his owner. It makes me sick mum ! It really does but I just can't stop thinking about the other people at the auction houses, because what if Harry buying Louis for more than 50 million pounds. Just gives them enough money to expand their business of selling omegas to horny old alphas? I'm scared this is going to be like everything else where the money has the upper hand, and makes people do shitty things to get more"

Anne felt very proud to be able to call Gemma her daughter, she had always been trying to raise her and Harry with a heart of gold.

Now she finally had evidence that she had succeeded, both her kids were angels.

Louis' point of view   
"Sir can sir hold Louis while Louis speaks to man?"

He asked, he was very nervous because he knew it was bad of him to tell the stranger what the auction house did.

All he knew was that it would help his master, which meant he was willing to do everything. Harry got into the bed and pulled Louis close to his chest, it made the hybrid smile because he felt safe.

"Sir what man need to know?"

He asked, he wasn't even sure where to start.

"Kitten all you have to tell him is how they treated you and what they taught you"

Louis nodded slowly, he was scared that he would disappoint his master but he was willing to try not to.

"Um Louis only get food on Saturday at auction house, because if Louis get fat men not get much money for Louis. Louis have to be virgin to, so Louis all alone in room. Louis always cold because Louis only own one panties, and men tell Louis that Louis have to be cold so Louis stay skinny. Men tell Louis that Louis give much money to men when men sell Louis, and that Louis' new master would get much money from Louis' babies. So Louis need to have babies so sir can get much money, but sir mum say sir not want much money and sir want to keep Louis and babies. So Louis not understand why men tell Louis that master will sell Louis' babies when sirs mum say sir not sell babies. Men also tell Louis, Louis not can call sir by name but only call sir, sir. Men not hit Louis when men find out Louis' arms and head get purple much so men stopped hitting Louis when Louis turn 1 and 5 (since he only knows how to count to five this is his way of saying 15). Sir always take Louis out door and show Louis white stuff, so sir give Louis money so Louis buy new stuff. And sir give Louis five times food every day. Sir even promise Louis to learn Louis to count and write so Louis get a tiny box Louis write to sir on. And sir let Louis sleep on soft box in sirs room not on the floor with blanket. Sir learn Louis that box bed but Louis thought blanket bed because men only give Louis blanket and Louis sleep on floor with blanket. Sir even has box with picture that speak and move, Louis like box because it funny so Louis and sir watch box and laugh together. Louis like being with sir, sir is nice, safe and home. Louis never have home or safe but with sir Louis has best home"

The man nodded while recording everything, Louis looked at Harry to ask if he needed to say more.

"Sir do man need Louis tell more? Or do sir want Louis to say more about auction house?"

Harry kissed his temple, before he looked at the man and asked.

"Do you need more Steven? Or do you have everything you need for now?"

The man looked at Louis before asking him something Louis never thought anyone would ask him.

"The men you're talking about. Do you know their names?"

Louis' eyes widened, he knew telling their names was very bad and that they would hurt him if he did.

"Sir, Louis not can tell. Men tell Louis he not tell or they hurt Louis and sir. Louis not want sir to get hurt, Louis not can tell man names"

Harry lifted his chin and pecked his lips gently, Louis moved closer to him before whispering to him that he could tell. Harry promised him that nothing would happen, besides the men getting punished.

"Louis only know Simon, Nick and Oli. Simon the master of Nick and Oli and men only listen to Simon but Simon not like Louis so Simon make men hit Louis and let Louis be hungry and cold"

Louis' point of view  
Louis looked up at Harry with hopeful eyes, he hoped that his master was proud of him. The men had just left and it was time for Louis to eat, the nurses came in with some food and told him to eat as much as he could.

He put a bit on the fork like Harry had taught him, he put some on the fork and fed it to Harry.

"Sir need food to, Louis share food with sir. Lady not give sir food only Louis, sir deserve food to"

Louis heard Anne say "awe" behind him, he turned around and blushed.

"Louis not know sir mum back, sir mum want food to?"

He asked and put a bit on his fork and held it out for her to take.

"No Thank you honey. We actually went and bought some better food for you two. Hospital food isn't always the best"

Louis looked at the boxes in her hands confused, he had never seen a box like that before.

"Is box food?"

He asked, they both looked at him shocked.

"Have you never had pizza before? We went to dominos to buy food to you"

"Pisa? Louis not know Pisa is. Is Pisa good? Louis never try box before"

He said, it was a bit confusing for him because he hadn't heard about it before. Harry moved his plates away to let Anne place the pizza in front of him, Louis began trying to pick a piece of the cardboard of.

"Kitten let me open it to you"

Harry said, Louis watched curiously as his master opened the box. He saw something that looked like round bread with stuff on it, Harry lifted a part of it and started blowing on it.

When he let Louis take a bite of it, Louis made the same sound Harry made when they were playing with his willy.

"Can Louis have more Pisa sir?"

Harry nodded and fed him the rest, when Louis finished the piece he felt like he could burst so he just laid down.

"Sir, Louis not more. Louis full"

He said, Harry smiled and told him that he did well and had made Harry proud.

"Sir, Louis love Pisa. Can sir and Louis have Pisa again?"

He asked, he looked at his master with big puppy eyes.

"Of course we can kitten we will have pizza again. I think you're such a smart getting, you even ate an entire piece. We will just reheat this pizza when you get hungry again. I'll eat a bit and then ask the nurses to put it in a fridge"

Harry's point of view   
When Harry was back at his place again, he kept thinking about his tiny mate. He hated that he couldn't just text him or something, he decided to go out and buy him a phone.

That way Louis could always call him if he needed anything, the first thing he did was going out and buying him the red iPhone 7.

He bought a cover and everything Louis would need for his new phone, he called his own number and put Louis' number in his own phone under the name kitten.

He went to the hospital and entered Louis' room, he frowned when he saw that Louis wasn't there. He got up and walked out to find him, he walked past a nurses office where he heard his kitten cry.

"Sir not come. Sir promise. Sir leave Louis"

He cried, Harry entered right away.

"Louis i'm here now. I just had to buy something before coming here"

Louis looked at him shocked and jumped up, he hugged him tightly while crying against Harry's chest.

"Kitten why are you upset? I told you I would come this morning, I just had to buy you a gift first"

He said and held him close, Louis whimpered against his masters chest.

"Let's go back to your room kitty. Then I can give you your gift"

Louis nodded and let Harry pick him up, while Harry was holding him close Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist to hold on tight.

Harry made sure the IV fluid holder was next to them so it wouldn't hurt Louis, when they were back in Louis' room and Louis was on the bed.

Harry found the phone to him, he gave it to Louis which made the latter look at him confused.

"Sir what thing?"

He asked, Harry kissed his head before saying.

"It's a phone kitten. I told you that you would get one when you could write and read. But last night I wanted to talk to you and couldn't call you because you don't have one, so I went ahead and bought a very good one to you. I put my number in it so you can call me if you need anything, just like this morning when you were scared that I wouldn't come. Then you can tell the phone to call me. You hold this button down and say 'call sir', then it will call me. I will go outside this room and then you can tell it to call me to show sir how smart you're"

Louis nodded and held the phone, when Harry left the room his phone started ringing shortly after.

"Hello kitten"

He said, Louis began giggling before speaking.

"Hi sir, Louis talk to sir but sir not in room. Louis like phwone. Can sir come back to Louis?"

"Yes of course. Can you press the red bottom on the screen, then I'll come right away"

Louis told him he would before he hung up, Harry reentered the room straight away.

Louis' point of view   
Louis loved his new chapter phone very much, now he could finally talk to his master when he was alone.

"Sir can Louis call Niall on phwone to?"

He asked, Harry took the phone before adding the number and telling him to do the same thing but just change the sir to Niall.

"Call Niall"

He said, the phone started calling him.

"Hello?"

Louis giggled, when he heard his friend.

"Hi Niall. Louis call from phwone sir give Louis. Now Louis call Niall and sir when Louis alone. Phwone smart when Louis ask to call Niall or sir, phwone calls sir or Niall"

He giggled, he really enjoyed being able to call people.

"Sir, when Louis done call Louis press button?"

Harry nodded so Louis did just that, he looked at his master before saying.

"Thank sir much, Louis love phwone. Louis now call sir when sir go home. Louis not like alone here, so Louis talk to babies. Louis tell babies how kind sir and much love sir. Baby love sir to, sir, baby and Louis home"

He said, Harry kissed him gently before thanking him for being such a good mate. It made Louis blush a lot, he loved when his master praised him.

No matter why he was praising him, it always made him blush.

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

Louis nodded, Harry asked what he had so Louis started explaining it.

"Louis eat milk and floaters in milk, Louis use spoon to eat. Doctor say Louis weigh bit more than Louis do before. Doctor say half bottle of milk more, so Louis get fat to help baby. Louis love sirs baby, Louis proud Louis has sir baby in tummy"

He said, Harry kissed his temple before speaking again.

"So you gained weight already. That's very good kitten. You still need to gain a lot more before you weigh enough, but till then you still have to eat a lot kitty. You need to eat many times every day. And the fluid you're getting into your hand contains nutrients which helps our baby grow. I'm very proud of you kitten, you're the best kitten and mummy in the world. You just need to gain more weight so our baby can get big"


	7. Midnight call - Leaving !

Harry's point of view   
When Harry woke up he could tell it was late by the darkness outside, so he didn't know why someone was calling him at this hour.

He took his phone and could see that the caller was Louis, he answered the phone right away.

"Kitten why aren't you sleeping?"

He asked, he was trying to wake up but he hadn't been sleep well lately.

"Sir, Louis scared. Louis hear man talk and Louis think it nick. What Louis do?"

He whimpered, that woke Harry up right away because if they would hurt his baby then there would be blood on his hands.

Harry was trying to hear if nick was going into the same room as Louis was in, he was getting dressed in case nick would hurt him.

He wasn't even sure if he could enter the hospital, but that didn't matter this instant. He was only wearing home sweats and a jacket when he got into his car, he drove off right away to get there in time.

"Finally I found you"

He heard a stranger say, he could clearly hear that the stranger was inside Louis' room. When Louis whimpered, Harry knew he was prettified but he kept listening to what was going on.

"Louis not owned by man, sir owns Louis now. Man not tell Louis what to do because sir, Louis' master now"

Louis said, Harry could hear how brave he was trying to be. Even after this short period of time, Harry could definitely tell that Louis was crying but trying to be strong. 

When he heard a loud smack, Harry pressed the pedal down and drove way past the limit but couldn't get himself to care.

When he arrived he began knocking on the front door to get them to unlock it, a nurse came and unlocked it.

"My hybrid is getting hurt by the people at the auction house where I bought him"

He yelled, the nurses eyes widened before she ran with Harry over to the elevator to get up to the right level.

Harry was getting very scared, what if he didn't get there in time and something happened to Louis or their baby?

Harry ran as fast as he could, when he opened the door to Louis' room he almost started crying at the sight in front of him.

Louis' point of view  
Louis was laying awake in his bed, while thinking about Harry. He missed his master and wanted to be home with him already, he knew that he had to stay here to be able to keep his baby.

He heard someone familiar talk, at first he thought he was just imaging things. It didn't take long for him to realise that it was in fact Nick he could hear.

"Call sir"

He said to make the phone call his master, he laid there very scared while waiting for him to pick up. The first two calls nothing happened, the third call was when he heard his master speak.

"Kitten why aren't you sleeping?"

Harry asked, Louis could tell that he had been sleeping.

"Sir, Louis scared. Louis hear man talk and Louis think it nick. What Louis do?"

He whimpered, it seemed like that woke Harry up because the next thing he said was.

"I'm on my way kitten. Don't hang up"

Harry said, Louis laid there and was on the verge of panicking.

"Finally I found you"

Louis heard Nick say after the door was opened, he knew Harry was on the phone so he tried to be brave for his master.

"Louis not owned by man, sir owns Louis now. Man not tell Louis what to do because sir, Louis' master now"

Louis said, he knew his level of panic could be heard in his voice but he tried to pretend like it wasn't there.

Nick walked closer to him after closing the door, Louis knew by his expression that he was mad.

Nick didn't say anything though, he just walked over to Louis and hit him hard. He slapped his head so hard, that Louis' head hit the railing on his bed.

Louis let go of his phone to put his hand on his cheek, he looked over at his table to find something to protect himself with.

He had just eaten a while ago, and was hoping that his fork or knife was still on his table. Sadly to his luck it had been taken, he saw a pen so he grabbed it and decided to try his best to stab Nick.

He hit him as hard as he could with the pen, he knew he was being bad but he had to protect his baby.

Louis started hitting him with the pen over and over, till Nick moved away from him. Nick was bleeding but he didn't stop, he walked closer to Louis again he took the pen from Louis before hitting him again.

Louis knew his claws hadn't been trimmed since he moved in with Harry, so he decided to use them.

He hit him hard and made sure his claws were as out as they could have been, that was when the door opened and his Harry entered.

Louis' point of view   
"Sir"

He whimpered, before Harry ran over to him and checked if he was hurt. Harry grabbed a hold of Nick, before pushing him up against the wall.

"How dare you touch my kitten? I bought him and you got your money so don't you fucking dare going anywhere near him ?!"

Louis looked at them, he really wanted to know that to.

"You're prosecuting us for abuse on the little piece of shit ! My boss has fired me and kept all the shitty money you have for him. I just wanted to kidnap that little shit and make you pay even more money for him"

Louis felt the tears well up in his eyes, why was humans so obsessed with money? The man Louis had told their names to entered and put something around Nick's arms before leaving with him.

"Sir, Louis need to go home. Louis scared of staying at hospital"

He whimpered, when his master pulled him close to his chest.

"Nurse can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

He asked, Louis watched his master leave the room with the nurse. He couldn't hold back his tears, he started crying harder than he had done in a long time.

When Harry reentered, he began packing all the stuff Louis had at the hospital.

"Kitten the nurse is coming up here with a wheelchair because i'm taking you home. He could have killed you and i'm not letting you stay here any longer"

Harry said, Louis was completely shocked by his masters reaction. This wasn't just a person who cared about money, this was a person who cared about Louis.

"Louis come with sir?"

He asked, Harry walked over and picked him up before placing him on a chair which confused Louis because Harry told him to stay there.

"Sir how Louis walk when Louis on chair?"

Harry lifted his chin and kissed his nose before telling him that the chair was like a bicycle for sick people.

The nurse started packing the IV bags into a bag and told Harry how to change the bag when it was empty.

"A nurse will come and check on him between 3 and 5 times every day. You have our number in case you have to take him somewhere with you, but we will have to see him in the morning, around noon and in the afternoon at least. You will get a text 10 minutes before someone is coming. Take good care of him, he's a staff favourite here so we are sad to see him go but it's not safe for him to be here on his own"

She said, Harry thanked her before he left with Louis and the bags.


	8. Learning new things - Sir yelling !

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up again he was laying in his and Harry's bed, the older man wasn't in bed but Louis could hear him talking.

"Niall you need to be careful with him okay? He's in our room but be careful while I speak to Liam"

Louis giggled because his master was the best, he waited for his blond friend to enter. When the door opened Niall entered, it was clear that he tried to be very careful while he sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling Lou?"

He asked, Louis giggled while looking at him before he hugged his friend.

"Louis okay. Louis happy Louis home with sir again. Sir's mum is coming tomorrow to be with Louis while sir at job"

He said, Niall nodded before he began asking him questions about what he wanted to learn when he would start in school with Liam as his teacher.

"Louis go school? But sir say Liam school Louis home"

Louis said with a tone that stated the fact, Niall giggled a bit before telling him that Liam would teach him at home. They kept talking for a while longer, Louis yawned and asked Niall if they could cuddle and maybe nap.

When they were laying down, Niall started telling Louis about what it was like going to school.

"The worst part of school is homework"

Louis looked at him confused, because sir always worked in his office.

"Niall not like office? Sir always work at home in office"

His ears laid down when Niall started laughing, it always made him feel stupid and that made him very sad.

"No Louis. The office Harry has isn't the same as homework. Homework is when you need to read books and write stuff down for your teacher. Harry's office is a place to get fucked on the table"

Louis looked at him confused, he was listening to everything Niall was saying.

"What fuck on table mean?"

Niall laughed lowly before telling him that it was when Harry put his willy inside Louis' bum.

"Lou you just need to make sure he's satisfied. Some alphas find other omegas to put their willy inside if their own mate down let them do it often enough. Me and Liam do it one or two times daily and look how happy we are. Liam would never be with other omegas. Just made sure that Harry is looking at your bum, maybe sit down on his lap and make his willy hard. If it gets hard then ask him to take you on the table"

Louis' point of view   
When Niall and Liam left Louis knew he should make sure his master didn't get tired of him. Or worse found another omega to be with.

Louis got up and walked while pushing his IV pole in front of him. He walked over to his masters office door, Harry had told him that he would be there for an hour or two.

He knocked on the door, when Harry told him to enter he did. He walked slowly over to his master, Harry didn't even look up at him before Louis was standing right next to him.

"Sir can Louis sit?"

He asked and pointed to Harry's lap, Harry leaned back in his chair and made room for Louis to sit on his masters lap.

Louis sat down on his master and kept moving further up till he felt Harry's willy against his bum.

"What sir do?"

He asked and pointed to the computer in front of them, he looked at his master and saw him look at Louis' bum.

"Sir? Is Louis' bum hurting sir?"

When Harry shook his head Louis' ears twitched, he could feel his masters willy growing hard.

"Sir, willy hard. Do sir want to put willy in Louis' bum? Louis like when sir put willy in Louis' bum"

Harry shook his head, Louis frowned but then he remember what Niall said.

"Louis want daddy's willy in Louis' bum, maybe daddy can put willy in Louis' bum and play with Louis' bum on table"

Harry groaned loudly and placed his hands on Louis' hips, he pulled him closer which caused Louis' bum to grind on Harry's member.

"Maybe I should do that kitten. Maybe daddy should take you on his table, you would like that wouldn't you"

Louis nodded eagerly, Harry growled and laid Louis on his table. He pulled the hybrids pants off him before he opened his own jeans, slick was running out of Louis' hole.

Harry's point of view   
Harry pushed inside his tiny mate, he groaned when he felt Louis' tight rim around him.

"Daddy, Louis ready to have more"

He said, Harry could have come right then and there. His kitten had Harry's entire member inside him, and yet he was still so innocent.

Harry must admit that it was very much a turn on for him, he began thrusting in and out of his kitten.

Louis was not only moaning but he was purring at the same time, it had actually been awhile since Harry had gotten off the last time so he knew he wouldn't last long.

It surprised him that Louis came a few thrusts after Harry told him he was close, Louis' rim was tightening around Harry member.

Harry couldn't stop himself from thrusting hard in and out of Louis before his knot popped inside him.

"Such a naughty kitten for daddy, I bet you would like daddy to knot you like this a lot more"

Louis blushed and nodded, Harry kissed him passionately for a bit.

"Louis love sir much"

Harry smiled and kissed his temple, he sat down on his chair again and let Louis sit on his lap.

"I love you to my kitten. You're my everything and I'm so happy that you're mine and only mine. I think I will need to find a way to bring you on my business trip, i'm going to LA soon and I thought that it would have been best for you to stay with my mum or maybe with Niall and Liam. But I don't think I can leave you here for a few weeks. I need to figure something out with the hospital to make sure I can bring you and then you could get a new doctor there while we are there. Do you want to come to LA with me?"

Louis looked at Harry with big eyes, he asked something that shouldn't have surprised Harry but it caught him off guard.

"Sir, Louis not know what LA is?"

Harry kissed his temple before showing him pictures of the beach.

Harry's point of view   
When Harry woke up the next morning, he took a quick shower before calling the hospital.

"Hello. This is Harry Styles, i'm the mate to the hybrid you had at your hospital that is going through treatment at home now. I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to bring him to LA on a business trip? I will make sure there will be doctors to take care of him and everything"

Harry said, he always made sure to sound very serious and professional when he talked to people outside his friends and family.

"Um. You're talking about Louis Tomlinson i'm guessing. I'm sorry to inform you but he doesn't have a passport and there is special rules for hybrids. Which makes it as close to impossible as anything can be to make a passport for one. I'm very sorry sir but under the law for purebred hybrids they aren't allowed to leave the country"

Harry was actually getting very angry about this new information, Louis might be a cat hybrid but he was still a human being.

"What do you mean he isn't allowed to get a passport? It's not like he's a lion he's a human being, how can someone decide that he can't leave the country on a vacation for two weeks? It's not like we are leaving the country, I have to go on a trip with my company to expand my business. How can I leave the country and leave my mate behind?! This is absolutely ridiculous, do you expect him to stay a prisoner?!"

He half yelled into the phone, this was insane how could they treat him like an animal?

"Sir I need to ask you to calm down, those rules are made to make sure that the hybrid doesn't get contaminated by an illness and then transfer it to a human"

That actually pissed Harry off, how dare some bitch talk about Louis like he was a thing.

"Go fuck yourself ! I will make sure you don't come near my mate ever again. Especially since I know the owner of this hospital very well and can make him fire your ass for being such a bitch to a big partner and family member who donates a lot of money to fund this hospital"

He said and hung up, he opened his contacts and called Robin.

Louis' point of view  
When Louis woke up he heard his master yell at someone, he got out of their bed and started walking while pushing his IV pole in front of him.

"What do you mean he isn't allowed to get a passport? It's not like he's a lion he's a human being, how can someone decide that he can't leave the country on a vacation for two weeks? It's not like we are leaving the country, I have to go on a trip with my company to expand my business. How can I leave the country and leave my mate behind?! This is absolutely ridiculous, do you expect him to stay a prisoner?!"

He didn't know who the prisoner or the passport was, but he wanted to know why they made his master so mad.

"Go fuck yourself ! I will make sure you don't come near my mate ever again. Especially since I know the owner of this hospital very well and can make him fire your ass for being such a bitch to a big partner and family member who donates a lot of money to fund this hospital"

Louis knew that saying fuck was a very bad word, he didn't know what it meant he just knew it was bad.

"Sir"

He called, he hoped that his master wasn't mad at him to.

"Oh kitten. Why aren't you in bed?"

Harry asked with a small smile, before running up the stairs to Louis.

"Let's go lay down while I talk to Robin"

He said and lead Louis back into their room, Louis nodded and walked back into their room. He laid down on the bed again with his master, he still needed to ask him about the people he was fighting with.

"Louis woke up because sir yell at passport and prisoner. Louis not understand why sir yell, sir never yell. But Louis not see people and Louis not know where they go"

Harry looked at him with a wide smile, he pecked Louis' lips.

"You're just adorable kitten. I'll explain everything when I finish speaking to my dad okay?"

Louis nodded and moved to lay against his masters side, he loved cuddling with his master.


	9. Kitten inviting company - Throwing the trash out !

Harry's point of view  
"Hi Harry. How are you doing son?"

He heard Robin ask, Harry kissed Louis' temple before saying.

"I'm pissed actually. I was just on the phone with the hospital you own, and they were talking about Louis as if he was an animal. I wanted to know how I could get a passport made for him and if he could come with me to LA, then she started talking about how hybrids could transfer diseases to humans and such. In short she made him sound like a rabid dog or something. I even told her before she said that what my name was so she knew who I was. Dad they were talking about your future son in law and the mother of your grand baby as if he was a pet"

He said, he was very pissed and he knew that Robin knew that he was livid.

"Sir is sirs daddy in phwone?"

Louis asked, he looked down at the hybrid in his hand and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah he is kitten. Do you wanna say hi to him?"

Louis nodded and held his hands out for the phone, when he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello sir daddy. Louis wanted to say hi to sirs daddy. Louis home with sir and Louis have baby in tummy. Will sir daddy visit soon? Louis not see sir daddy in long time. Louis sure sir let sir mum and sir dad visit. Sir want sir dad again. Bye"

He said, and handed the phone back to a fond Harry.

"Haz I agree with you, I will try to see what I can do but I will call that girl and ask her to leave my hospital. I don't want people like that working for me. But tell my little son in law that me and Anne will come tomorrow if that's okay with you?"

Harry laughed, because his kitten was adorable.

"Of course dad. I have to go to work for the biggest part of the morning but after that I do have time. So if you two come around four pm? I'll make sure my little kitten is dressed and up to meet you two"

He said, when he hung up he called Liam to ask if Niall could watch Louis tomorrow while Harry was at work which he promised that he would.

Louis' point of view  
Harry left to go to work, so Niall came to visit Louis to make sure he was okay. Louis liked spending time with Niall, but he still missed Harry a lot.

"Niall how Niall and Liam play with willys when alone? What Niall do to make Liam happy with willy play?"

Sadly Niall was the only one who would teach Louis about sex, especially all the fun stuff and not the stuff Harry said where he made it seem like he didn't like Louis' body.

"Well Lou. Liam gets off on me calling him daddy, but I know that Harry likes that to because when he was on the phone with Liam I heard him tell Liam that he wished you would call him daddy in bed but he didn't wanna ruin your innocence. I love when Liam is at work because then when he gets home I can make sure he makes me cum a few times before he starts to fuck me"

"What Niall mean when Niall say cum?"

He asked, Niall often used words Louis didn't know but he had to learn if he wanted to be a smart kitten for his master.

"It's the white stuff that comes out of Harry's willy"

Louis giggled, because Niall was very funny.

"Niall talk about baby juice ! Do Niall like baby juice to? Louis like making sir fill Louis with baby juice. That's why sir put baby in Louis' tummy, sir give Louis much willy and baby juice before Louis have baby in tummy"

He said, he was very proud of the fact that his master had put a baby inside his tummy.

"If I were you Lou I would be using your pregnancy to get a lot of dick"

Louis looked at him confused, he was sometimes scared that if he asked every time he didn't understood a word Niall said that Niall wouldn't be his friend anymore.

"Louis do you remove the hairs you have around your willy and your hole?"

Louis shook his head, kittens never had hair there.

"Louis only have hair on head, real kittens only have hair on head. It mean Louis real kitten from kitten mum and daddy"

He said, he felt proud that he was teaching Niall something for once.

Harry's point of view  
Harry was sitting in a meeting, when he decided to send his kitten a text since Niall could read it for him.

"Hi kitty. What are you and Niall doing? Have you two eaten? I miss you !!! H xx"

He looked at the young guy who was talking when his phone vibrated, he was shocked when he opened it.

He looked at the young guy who was talking when his phone vibrated, he was shocked when he opened it  
"Nrll shw louee hw 2 end sir txt. Sir kitn mss sir. Nrll nt c louee txt btt Nrll tll louee what lttr to use. Pe sir cum soon. Kitn wnt sir vvlly in btt soon, louee ave vvt btt, pe sir likr pktre"

(In case you can't read what he said it says "Niall showed Louis how to send sir a text. Sirs kitten misses sir. Hope sir comes home soon. Kitten want sirs willy inside his butt soon, Louis have a wet butt. Hope sir likes the picture)

Harry looked at the time before telling everyone that he had a pretty urgent thing to go to.

"Guys we need to cut our meeting short, there's a big problem I need to attend to right away. I hope we can continue this meeting next week where I expect you to be prepared Samuel"

He said before leaving the room, he made sure to cover his crotch with his briefcase. When he opened the door and walked inside his house, he could hear Louis crying.

"Sir not text Louis. Sir not like picture or text"

He whimpered, it made Harry feel bad for a bit before he entered the living room.

"Kitten I loved the picture, I just had to hurry getting home because my kitten needed me. And well my kitten made me need him even more"

He said, when Louis ran over to him and jumped in his arms Harry knew Louis could feel his erection.

"Will sir give Louis hard willy now? Louis want sir to make Louis make loud sounds"

Harry carried him upstairs where he laid Louis down on the bed, he undressed himself before he got on top of Louis.

Harry's point of view  
Harry pushed his tip inside Louis right away, he knew that when Louis kept purring that he was ready. He always stopped when it hurt, so he always tried his best to listen to his kittens purrs.

"Such a naughty kitten I have. Texting me naughtily stuff while i'm at a meeting"

He growled, Louis opened his big blue eyes and looked at Harry. His pupils were wide and round, normally they would be a thin line.

"Louis miss sir willy, Louis want sir willy much and Louis send a text to sir. But Louis not know sir come home fast"

He said, Harry shook his head fondly and began kissing Louis gently while he was thrusting in and out of him.

"Sir, Louis wet soon"

The tiny boy whimpered, Harry began biting his neck giving him a few lovebites.

"Daddy"

Louis whimpered and came between them, being shocked was an understatement. Harry didn't even notice that his knot popped and had locked them together.

He was still staring at Louis with his mouth wide open, his innocent kitten just called him daddy.

Harry forgot that Niall was still in their house, it didn't hit him till he realised who taught his kitten about the daddy kink.

Niall was lucky that Harry would stay inside Louis for a bit longer, he might strangle the other boy soon.

"Kitten is it okay if I talk to Niall for a minute?"

He asked, Louis nodded but wrapped his legs around Harry's waist to make him stay.

"Niall ?!"

Harry yelled, he kissed Louis' temple and told him he was a good boy. When Niall peaked his head in he blushed, when he saw their position.

"I won't do a threesome without Liam so we will have to make it a foursome, now you're warned"

Harry covered Louis' ears and glared at Niall, Louis looked confused before asking what a threesome and foursome was.

"No kitten ! Only bad kittens ask stuff like that and I know you're a good and smart kitten right?"

Harry said, Louis nodded and cuddled closer to Harry.

"Niall I told you to stop talking about sex with Louis a few times already, Liam even told you to stop. If you want to spend time with Louis you need to listen to what I say he can't and what he can. Louis isn't ready to be hearing about things like daddy kinks and foursomes. You're more educated and mature than he ever had the chance to be. My parents are going to be watching him while i'm in LA because and I don't want him to ask them about stuff like that. I don't even want him to talk about stuff like that or hear those words yet. At some point he will be ready to know but he isn't ready now. Do you understand what i'm telling you?"

He said sternly, Niall nodded while fiddling with his fingers.

Louis' point of view  
Louis frowned when Harry was telling Niall that he wouldn't go to LA with Harry, which confused him because Harry had asked him to come.

"Sir, Louis not understand. Why sir tell Niall, Louis not come to LA with sir?"

Harry pecked Louis' lips, before he answered and upset Louis a lot.

"Kitten do you remember when I was on the phone with someone yesterday and I was kinda yelling at them?"

Louis nodded, because he remembers that episode.

"Well kitten that was because I found out that you can't have a passport, because you're a hybrid"

He said, Louis could tell that he was upset so he kissed Harry's cheek before asking.

"Who is passport? And why hybrids not meet him?"

Harry smiled and kissed him gently for a bit, Louis didn't understand why he did it but he just kissed him back happily.

"Passport are some important papers you need to leave the country, its to prove who you're"

Louis' ears peaked up because he knew what it was, or at least what it sounded like.

"Oh it like chip?"

Harry frowned a bit before asking him what he meant by chip.

"When Louis little auction house poke Louis' neck with thingy like in hand. But it put chip in Louis' neck, then men use beep beep and it show Louis' number so men see Louis from them"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Harry yelled, this was one of the first times Louis was afraid of Harry. He hid a bit from him but when Harry left the room Louis started crying, his master was upset with him and even used a bad word.

Louis got up from their bed and called 'sir mum' on his phone, Anne had told him that he could always call her.

"Louis honey what's wrong?"

She asked, he sniffed and sobbed while telling her.

"Sir mad at Louis. Sir use bad word and leave Louis. Louis scared when sirs mum come?"

He whimpered, she told him that she was outside and would enter any second. Louis put one of Harry's shirts on and put his panties on again, he started sneaking downstairs very quietly to make sure Harry wouldn't notice him.

When Anne opened the door Louis ran over to her and hugged her, he had gained enough weight now so that he wouldn't need to have the IV in his hand all day long.

He only needed two bags every day, Anne picked him up and carried him out in the car. She asked Robin to find Harry and talk to him about this, when Robin left the car Anne drove them over to buy some ice cream.

Louis' point of view  
Louis was standing next to Anne, while looking at the ice creams in front of him.

"Sir mum what I scream taste of"

He said and pointed to a brown one, Anne giggled and told him what all of the ones he pointed to was.

"Louis not know which one of them Louis want. Louis think Louis take mint but Louis want chocolate to"

Anne looked at the lady and told her that they would take one scoop of them both, Louis looked at her shocked when he was handed his ice cream with two scoops in it.

"Thank lady and sir mum much"

He said, Anne lead him over to the bench near them. She sat down and let Louis eat it, Louis didn't see how everyone was staring at him.

"Sweetie why was Harry upset? He's normally never so upset that he gets like that"

Louis frowned and looked at his ice cream sadly, he felt so bad that he upset his master.

"Louis ask sir who passport is, so sir tell Louis it paper to tell who Louis is. So Louis ask sir if it like chip? But sir get upset when Louis say men poke Louis' neck when Louis small with chip. So men take beep beep and it say Louis' number so men know if Louis Louis"

Anne looked at him shocked, Louis didn't understand why they reacted like that.

"Honey did they microchip you?"

Louis nodded, she continued right away.

"The reason Harry got upset is because you only microchip animals, not humans. Robin, Gemma, Harry and myself see you as a person not an animal. We get very upset when you're treated like an animal all the time. He wasn't mad at you, I think you should finish your ice cream then we can go back to Harry. I'm sure Robin has calmed him down, then we can watch a movie and eat. I think I know who we can talk to about this because it shouldn't be okay to force you to stay here and never see other places"

Louis nodded and finished his ice cream before they started driving back.

Louis' point of view  
Louis looked at his master with a bag full of his stuff, Harry was leaving today and wouldn't come back before five times five days passed.

"Louis will miss sir very much, will sir call Louis and talk to Louis when Louis sad and lonely?"

Harry nodded and kissed him gently before telling him.

"I love you so much kitten. I hope you can come with me next time"

Louis waved his hand while watching Harry leave. Anne took his hand and lead him back to her car.

Louis sniffed, he looked at Anne with tears running down.

"Sir won't put sirs willy in other omegas right sir mum?"

He asked, he didn't know that it wasn't something you would ask your mother in law.

"Of course not sweetie, Harry knows that he would get his ass beaten if he did. Don't cry love. When we get back to my place then we can practice writing the letters. Then you can surprise Harry with a letter you have written on your own when he comes back"

Louis nodded, it made him a bit excited that she would teach him to write. She even told him about some books that she bought for him to practice when he was in bed before going to sleep.

"Sir mum think sir loves sirs kitten?"

She nodded and gave him a light squeeze, she helped him into her car and gave him his phone before she began driving.

"Sir mum when sir call Louis press green ring right?"

He asked and showed her the phone, when she nodded he did just that.

"Hi sir. Is sir coming back with sir mum and Louis?"

He asked, he frowned when he heard a lady speaking behind Harry.

"Here you have your water sir"

He hissed loudly, his master was already with someone else.

"Why sir with new omega? Louis not like sir putting willy in other omega. Louis not want sir to come back when sir with other omega and not sirs kitten"

He whimpered and hung up, he threw his phone onto the bottom of the car and just curled up on the seat.

Louis' point of view  
"Sir mum look it H like sir name"

Louis said and showed her the letter, he had improved and was starting to write his first real letter.

"Louis will try to write sir name and maybe send it to sir"

He hadn't answered any of Harry's calls these last few days because he knew that his master was putting his willy in other omegas.

"Keep on practicing I need to take this phone call"

Anne said and left the room, Louis had told her that he wasn't ready to speak to Harry yet so Harry would call Anne a few times every day.

"Sweetie calm down, he's okay and seems to be fine. He's eaten and even gained one kilogram, i'm taking care of him. Please don't cry Harry, he loves you but he doesn't understand why some lady was talking in the background. He's sure that you're with other omegas, you just need to prove to him that you're faithful and working. I know you miss him and he misses you to, he only talks about you and is always writing his letters to you. He even drew some pictures of you two and your baby. You have to remember that he's been abused and not learned anything at that place. He needs to take everything slow, I'll ask him okay but maybe he's not ready yet. I love you. Bye"

He listened to what Anne was saying and felt the tears form in his eyes, he missed his master and wanted to be smart for him but at the same time he was hurt.

"Sweetie, Harry called. He asked about you and wanted to hear if you could send him one of your drawings? Or one of the letters you wrote to him, he wants to see how much you have learned. I can help you send the pictures, but you have to write a tiny message to him on your own. I'm sure he will be very proud if you want to but if you aren't ready yet we can wait a few days. It's up to you, i'm here for you okay?"

Louis nodded and walked over to his room, it used to be Harry's when he lived here so Louis loved it very much.

Louis' point of view  
Louis came back downstairs with his phone, he gave it to Anne and asked her for help to send him a picture of his letter.

Deer Sir. Louee mis sir much. Louiee love sir mum but Louis mis sir. Louiee sad kitn caus sir fnd otha kitn. Louiee n babi mis sir much and wan sir home. Louiee n babi

He could see that Anne looked sad, but she didn't comment.

"Do you wanna read his answer? Or should we wait and I can read it for you if you can't read it all. Maybe you should call him and he can tell you what happened on the plane a few days ago"

Louis sniffled but nodded and took the phone, he pressed the button and asked it to call sir.

"Louis ? Kitten ? Please tell me that it's you"

Harry said, Louis started crying when he heard his masters voice.

"Shh baby don't cry. Can you sit down my love? I'll tell you what happened. The lady you heard ask me about something was an air hostess, if you wanted me to point on her today I wouldn't know what she looked like. I was focused on my kitten being sad, I miss you so much Lou and I love the letter you wrote. But please believe me when I tell you that I haven't touched anyone else, because I love you more than anything else. You're my mate Louis and I want to be with you and only you. I have been looking at so many pictures of you and I have even been calling my mum every chance I got to hear how you were doing. I'm still sleeping with your shirt, you know the one you asked me to bring so I wouldn't forget you. I still need to stay here for a forth night, will you please call me as much as you want to? I miss you"

Louis was crying harder than he had done in a long time at the end of Harry's speech but all he could say was.

"Louis love sir much. Louis miss sir much to and Louis want sir to come home to kitten. Then sir cuddle with kitten and talk to baby. Sir baby good, Louis tell baby much times that baby good and that Louis loves baby. Doctor check baby and make new pictures for sir and sir mum"

Louis' point of view  
Louis was laying in bed when his phone rang, it was dark outside but he didn't know what time it was.

"Hello who in phwone?"

He said and yawned, he didn't expect the person who called to say.

"Hello is this Harry's hybrid?"

Louis frowned since he didn't know the voice, it sounded like a man maybe a young boy.

"Yes Louis' master name is Hawwy"

The man laughed a bit before he told him something that Louis didn't think he would ever hear.

"I just had sex with him here in LA. His dick is so big and I took your number from his phone when he was sleeping to tell you that he cheated on your pathetic ass. He wants to give you back to the auction house when he gets back because I can please him in a way you can't. He's always with me when he comes to LA because i'm married to him"

Louis whimpered, he couldn't believe it.

"Sir, only with Louis. Sir and Louis make baby and now Louis full of sirs baby. Sir never be with man, Louis call sir to tell sir that evil man make lies about Louis' master and sir will be much mad at man and Louis will give sir number to man and then sir tell man to go away and not tease Louis. Louis sirs kitten and only Louis can be with master not stupid man. Sir will be mad at man when Louis tell sir"

He said before pressing the red button, he pressed the black button and old the lady to call sir. When Harry didn't pick up the first time he asked the lady to call him again. He called him four times before Harry picked up the phone.

Louis' point of view  
"Kitten is there something wrong?"

Louis could hear in the background that there was a lot of people talking, which told him that Harry wasn't home.

"Sir mean man said he have sex with sir and that sir throw Louis and baby away because man and sir always put willy in man in LA. And he even told Louis that sir married to man. Is sir married to man?"

When Harry didn't say anything Louis knew that something was off, he didn't know what it was but he knew that Harry was hiding something.

"Oh. Is sir married to man? And sir put willy in man?"

Louis asked, his ears were laying down against his head.

"Um kitten I was going to tell you, but John and I broke up a while back. It was before I bought you, you know how I told you that I had put my willy inside someone else. The biggest problem was that we got married and never got a divorce, so when I came here I was going to talk to him about signing the papers but then we ended up having sex a few times. And since I like having sex with someone that knows what they're doing in bed and well i'm back together with him. I guess that's what I should have told you, i'm not finding a new owner to you yet. I will find one as soon as I can because i'm bringing John back to England with me so you can't really keep living at my place. My mum will drive you over to Liam and Niall so you can live with them till we find a new home for you. It might take a bit because I want to get most of my money back but you aren't a virgin anymore and we have to remove the baby to make sure no one finds out that you had been pregnant with my kid"

Louis' point of view  
Louis was crying against his pillow before he decided to talk to Anne, he took the pillow and walked into their bedroom

"Sir mum"

He whimpered, he was still crying when she looked at him.

"Louis honey what's wrong?"

She asked, Louis walked over to her and told her everything. She looked at him shocked before asking him if he wanted for her to talk to Harry, Louis nodded and lead her into his room.

"Louis' phwone here. Call sir"

He said and gave her the phone, after it started calling Harry.

"Thank you honey. I'll go warm some milk to you can you and teddy stay here while I go and get some to you and speak to Harry"

Louis nodded and let her leave, she had given Louis a teddy bear he always hugged tightly.

(I'm sorry for changing point of view)  
Anne's point of view  
"Louis what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping kitten?"

She heard her son ask, this made her frown if he just broke Louis' heart like that why would he still call him kitten?

"Louis is laying in his bed while i'm making him some warm milk, I found out that it helps him calm down when he's crying"

She said, she was stirring the milk while explaining everything to Harry.

"Um mum I have never been married, and tbh the name John sounds like an older guy. Maybe Louis was having a bad dream? Can I speak to him? I want him to know that that would never happen, if I would ever marry anyone then it would be him and you would all be there. Please let me speak to him"

Anne nodded and decided to let the mates talk, she poured the milk up to Louis and added a tiny bit of honey to make it perfect. She sat down on his bed with him and told him that Harry wanted to speak to him but that she would stay there with him.

Louis' point of view  
"Kitten what's going on? My mum said you told her about a man i'm with, but baby i'm not near anyone I have been in my house all alone all day. I don't really know anyone here so i'm just sitting in the house when i'm done working and looking at pictures of you. I miss you my kitten but please tell me what happened because I think you had a bad dream"

Louis looked at Anne who gave him a soft smile, he took a tiny sip of his milk before he spoke.

"Well man call Louis and say man marry sir, then sir tell Louis sir kill baby and sell Louis to get money. But Louis not virgin so Louis not get much money for sir and then Louis sad because Louis loves Louis' sir and Louis loose home because sir bring Man to England. And sir call man John like Nick say Louis' daddy called so Louis thought that maybe sir with Louis' daddy and they marry to make kittens that know how to write letters and smart for sir. Sir mum try to teach Louis and Louis write much letters to sir but Louis not good. Louis know that Louis not smart but Louis still hope sir keep Louis and baby. Louis not want to no have home. Sir, Louis' home and Louis not want else. But Louis like sir mum and sir dad to. They kind and show Louis drawings of sir when baby. Louis want Louis' baby to look like sir on drawings to, sir mum tell Louis that Louis' baby look like sir and Louis but in one person. Will sir want baby to be kitten like Louis or human like sir?"

Louis said, he had started to write a lot of words now. Anne always told him that it took time but he was getting there, he just hoped that Harry could understand what Louis wrote to him.

"Kitten it was just a bad dream. I can even tell you why it came. The man called John is your father, and you always worry about me not wanting you or our baby. When that happens you brain mixes everything up and well in short it means that it can seem very real but it's just a nightmare. I love you so much kitten and I wouldn't last a day without you. Look at me I always look at our pictures and talk to Louis or my mum about you"

Louis' point of view  
Louis was starting to get the hang of the letters, he wanted to make his master proud when he returned.

"Sir mum look Louis write sir mum's name"

He said and showed her the paper, she was always very kind and supportive.

"Wow that's so good honey. I think you should write Robin's, Gemma's, Harry's and your own name to. Then we can keep the letter on the fridge, maybe even with you drawing us all"

She said and kissed his temple, she sat down next to him.

"Harry is coming back in two more days, do you wanna go to the airport with me to pick him up? Or would you rather stay here with Robin and Gemma? It's a very long drive and i'm not sure you could handle it because of the thing that happened to your back"

He looked at Anne, he knew she was right but how would his master react? Louis had begged Anne not to tell Harry anything about the accident that happened, but wouldn't Harry know if Louis didn't go with Anne to pick him up.

"Sir mum think sir won't be mad or sad? Louis not want sir to know Louis hurt back, but Louis not want sir to be upset"

He said, Anne gave him a sad smile. He felt like she was thinking something that she just couldn't tell him, unless he asked.

"What sir mum think?"

He asked, when she looked at Louis it took her a bit before she said it.

"He will see it Louis. Harry won't be able to not see the wound, scar and bruises. Especially not if you two are going to um make love anytime soon. So maybe it would be better to tell him before he got here instead of waiting for him to find out on his own"

Louis looked at his hands, he understood what she was saying but he was very scared to tell his master.

"Louis go and call sir, Louis think sir mum right, sir need to know. Sir be mad if sir sees and no was told"

He said and took his phone before asking it to call sir.

Louis' point of view  
"Kitten? Is that you calling me?"

He heard his master say, Louis' ears were low against his head because of the guilty feeling he had.

"Yes Louis call. Louis need to tell sir something bad Louis scared to say so Louis hide thing from sir. Louis know Louis bad but Louis make sir mum and sir dad promise Louis no tell sir"

He whimpered lowly, he didn't want to upset his master but he knew it was happening.

"What have you been hiding from me? Just tell me"

His master said coldly, Louis didn't know if he wanted his master to sound cold or to care and yell at him.

"Louis go with sir mum and sir dad to shopping, Louis stand on moving steps to get down after Louis and sir mum and sir dad buy gift for sir. Then man behind Louis walk by and push Louis. Louis fall down and get hurt much. But Louis protect baby and tummy so baby not hurt. Louis have many blue and purple spots. Louis even go to hospital and get made like broken teddy. They use pokey and string and fix Louis back. Louis bleed much from back and hospital give Louis new blood, but since Louis kitten Louis get sick because hospital give him blood from humans. Hospital not know Louis not get sick if not get kitten blood. So Louis lay in hospital with sir mum two days and now Louis not go to get sir from flys because Louis not sit in moving box so many time. But Louis wait for master at sir mum's house. Louis promise"

He said, when Harry didn't say a word for a while he started to doubt if he should have told him.

"Sir mad at Louis. Louis not know man try walk past and not fit. Louis sorry Louis upset sir. Louis promise Louis still take sirs willy in bum when sir get back. Louis tell sir so sir not get mad at Louis when sir make love with kitten"

Louis' point of view  
Louis was very scared of Harry's reaction, but when he heard his master speak he got scared of seeing him again.

"Are you fucking kidding me Louis ?! Because this is really not funny and definitely not something to joke about. My mum and dad would have called me right away so I don't believe you. I think you should stop making fun about these things because you don't joke about it. Now you need to think about this and then call me when you want to have a serious conversation again"

Harry said and hung up, Louis didn't understand why his master was being like that but he decided to ask Anne for her help.

"Sir mum"

He whimpered, when she came she lifted his chin and kissed his head.

"Sir not believe Louis. Sir mad at Louis. Can sir mum help Louis take picture and send them to sir. Then help Louis not hear phwone ring? Please"

Anne looked at him sadly, but agreed to help. She helped Louis take his shirt off and took the picture.

'Sr mum help kitn tke ptr of kitn bag  
'Sr mum help kitn tke ptr of kitn bag. Btt sr no lisn'

(Sir mum helped kitten take the picture of kittens back. But sir didn't listen)

He handed the phone over to Anne who took it again and put it on silent. Louis limped upstairs and laid down on his side with his teddy, he was so sad because of how his master was talking to him.

He had been very excited for his master to return, but now he wasn't anymore he just wanted to stay here or maybe just let his master sell him to someone else.

Louis didn't even notice that he was crying, before he fell asleep.

Anne's point of view   
Anne was beyond pissed, Louis had gone so far into a depressed state that he hadn't even eaten once since he talked to Harry.

Mind you that was two days ago, Harry might be her son but she was 


	10. Naky - holding baby x !

Louis' point of view   
Louis was laying in bed looking at his mate, he was laying there naked.

"Sir, can sir come and hold Louis warm? Louis cold"

He said, Harry nodded and cuddled closer to him.

"Sir, Louis want sir to lay naky with Louis"

He said, Harry laughed a bit but undressed nonetheless. When he laid down with Louis again, Louis crawled on top of him before he began wriggling his hips on top of Harry's crotch.

"Louis get willy from daddy. Daddy's baby make daddy's kitten horny"

He said, he began pushing Harry's member inside him.

"Ah"

He panted, it hurt a lot to have sex without getting prepped. He could feel Harry's knot starting to expand already, it was a bit confusing to him because normally it took a bit.

"Sir why willy swell fast?"

His ears were twitching but he was still not purring, he was definitely not ready for his master to move yet.

"I haven't played with my dick at all since the last time you helped daddy with his penis. When I was in the US then I was very worried about you since you didn't reply at all to me. You didn't talk to me for most of the time that I was there and that didn't make me feel like touching it. My dick belongs to my kitten only, I don't need anyone to touch me when I have such a pretty little kitten who is very tight and adorable"

Louis' rim clenching around Harry's member, he could feel Harry's knot expanding more and more for each time his rim clenched.

"Daddy bred kitten? Please daddy. Kitten want daddy to make Louis wet and Louis willy make willy juice"

Harry nodded, he thrusted upwards which made Louis scream in pleasure. After two more thrusts Louis came, his rim tightened around Harry's member which made the older man's knot pop inside him.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was cumming inside Louis when the door opened, Gemma walked in and froze when she saw the image in front of her.

"Wtf Harry ! He's not allowed to have sex yet you selfish bastard ! He might not understand that but you should"

When she took a step closer Harry let out a loud warning growl, she understood and respected it because she took a step back.

"No take Louis' sir, Louis take willy self Louis needed willy. Louis want sir to play with Louis' bum so Louis take sir willy on Louis' own"

Gemma sighed, Harry was kinda shocked that Louis was that brave. He stood up for someone again, it didn't happen often, but when it did Harry always exploded with pride.

"Gems if he isn't in pain then I don't see why he can't sit on top of me. It's not like we did it roughly or anything"

Louis laid down on top of Harry and cuddled up to him, Harry stroked his back gently while the hybrid purred.

"What sir sister want? Time to feed baby yet?"

Louis asked, Harry looked at his sister weirdly.

"My baby or are you pregnant?"

Gemma glared at him and asked him if she looked pregnant to him. He laughed it off and shook his head, then Louis sat up and put Harry's hand on top of the pit of his stomach.

He pushed his hand down gently, then he felt it. The baby bump. Their baby made a bump, Harry had been very worried because it took their baby a long time but now the bump was finally there.

"Louis notice bump from baby when shower"

Louis said, Harry kept staring at his stomach and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Louis in his life.

Louis' point of view   
Louis cuddled up to his master while he was talking to his sister. 

"I actually came here to ask you why the alpha that was supposed to take care of Louis was passed out below your window?"

Louis giggled before looking at her and saying.

"Sir jelly so sir throw Jamie out window to have Louis alone. Jamie touch Louis much and sir and sir dad think it wrong because Louis not want. Only want sir"

Gemma nodded and left the room, Harry was stroking Louis' back gently.

"Does it still hurt kitty?"

Louis just shook his head, he asked Harry when they could go home.

"When you have showered, eaten and gotten dressed kitty. Then we will drive home right away"

Louis got off his master and started finding stuff he could wear, he had gotten very good at dressing and undressing himself. He could even fold his clothes, Anne had showed him how to do it and they had done it all the time till Louis knew exactly how to do it.

He found the clothes he needed to wear, he saw some of Harry's clothes on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up, he began folding it neatly to make sure it looked like it had to.

He didn't even notice the way Harry was staring at him until he turned around and saw his master stare at him shocked.

"Did you just fold the clothes?"

He asked, the way he was looking at Louis made him a bit shy so he just nodded while looking down.

He had been very scared that his master wouldn't be proud of him, he now knew that he would find out very soon.

"Wow. I have such a smart kitten. Did my mum teach you to do that?"

Harry asked him, Louis nodded and felt Harry pull him close to his chest.

"I'm proud of you kitty. You have learned so much in these past four months and I think it shows how smart you're"

Louis' point of view   
It had been a few weeks since Louis and Harry came back home, Louis was going to go out shopping with Gemma soon.

But something had been on his mind nonstop, all he knew about his family was that his fathers name was John.

He had always wondered what his mum looked like, and if she was as beautiful as Harry's mummy.

He had never had any parents because of them being killed shortly after Louis was born, he wasn't even weaned at the time.

The auction house was bottle feeding him when he was a baby and after that he was always just alone.

He didn't know how to be good mummy, all he was ever taught was that his stomach always had to be full of babies.

He didn't even know how to make them, before him and Niall started talking. Poor Niall.

Louis was at Liam's House with them and could hear Niall screaming in pain, they were having their own babies now and Louis felt out of place.

It should be a moment for them where they could be alone and not have Louis in their sitting room.

Louis had actually never met a baby before, he didn't know what they looked like or how they were born but from the sound of it he knew it had to be painful.

He wanted to text Harry to tell him what was happening, but he didn't want the man to leave his job because of Louis being bored.

Then it happened, a new noise came and Louis had never heard it before. He was very confused but decided to investigate it, at least then he would have something to do.

He followed the sound up to a door, he opened it slowly and poked his head in. What he saw scared him Niall was covered in blood and so was Liam, but the scariest part was the bloody wrinkled thing on Niall's chest.

Louis' point of view   
When they noticed Louis peaking Liam growled lowly, it seemed like he didn't want Louis to see what he had done to Niall.

Louis ran away and hid in the bathroom, while he started calling Harry. When he didn't get an answer he decided to call Harry's workings place.

"Call sir work please"

He said, when a lady answered he asked for 'sir'. This wasn't his first time so he knew that the lady would help him call his master.

"I'll put you through Louis"

She said, Louis thanked her and waited. When Harry finally answered, Louis was almost crying.

"This is director Harry Styles from Styles Inc, how may I help you"

"Sir it Louis. Louis scared and want to go home. Liam hurt Niall. Blood all over Liam, Niall, thing and room. Liam growl at Louis and Liam will hurt Louis if Louis look again. Liam told Louis, Niall have baby now but Niall hurt"

Harry sighed deeply before telling Louis that Niall was giving birth which was the reason for the blood and then he told him that Liam was protecting the thing Louis saw which was their baby.

"Oh Louis understand. But why Louis not see baby? Why Niall and Liam not let Louis meet baby?"

When Harry started explaining it, he was interrupted by Liam entering the bathroom.

"Louis i'm sorry I growled at you, Niall wants you to meet our baby now. We just had to clean everything and let Niall try to feed him. It's still messy but Niall is ready for you to meet the baby"

Louis nodded, he told Harry that he had to go meet the baby and would call him later. He asked when Harry would be home before hanging up.

Liam began leading him towards his baby, Louis could tell that Liam was tense so Louis assumed that he wanted to protect his baby.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was very excited, he was finally meeting a baby. It made him want to jump up and down, but he knew he had to be calm. 

Liam opened the door and let Louis walk closer to Niall and his baby, he peaked into the nest and saw a tiny human laying on Niall's chest.

"Niall, it baby?"

Louis asked lowly, Niall smiled to him and nodded.

"Louis this is our son. I'm sorry Liam scared you but he was in a protective state. Normally omegas and alphas don't let other people near their baby until a few days after the baby was born. You're my best friend and I trust you not to hurt our baby. I want you to hold him Louis. Hold your arms like I do and then Liam will place him in your arms"

Niall said, Louis nodded and sat down on the floor and held his arms the same way Niall was holding their baby.

He was very scared that he would break him, he looked so tiny. When Liam placed him carefully in Louis' arms the whole world disappeared, all Louis could see was the baby.

He was finally holding a baby in his arms, it made him want a baby even more than he did before.

"Niall what name to baby?"

He whispered lowly, he didn't want to break the baby by talking too loudly.

"Well Liam and I haven't agreed yet on a name. We have a middle name for him but not his first name yet. As you know Lou both mine and Liam's middle names are James, so we decided to keep that as a tradition"

"So baby James Payne like his mummy and daddy?"

They both nodded giggling, when the baby started crying Louis looked nervously at Liam.

"Louis not hurt baby. Promise Louis very careful not to break baby"

He let Liam take the baby only for Liam to lay him down on Niall's chest.


	11. Home alone - Call me Harry !

Harry's point of view  
Harry wanted nothing else than go home to Louis, he had been called in because of another problem at work.

Since Niall and Liam were busy and stressed from being first time parents, Harry had been forced to let him stay home alone.

Louis could text or call Harry if he needed anything, Louis was almost an adult and he knew how to do a lot of stuff.

He still needed to learn a lot but he had moved a huge step these past five months. He still couldn't cook on his own, but he was starting to help Harry with all the cooking he had been doing.

Louis was actually really smart, he just hadn't been raised properly. He hadn't even texted Harry for the past hour he was alone, he didn't know if he should be worried or just assume that he was doing something.

Harry showed him how to do the laundry, he kinda regretted that because it was the only thing Louis had been doing all week.

He had emptied all of their closets and washed everything, Harry even had to show him how to wash their bedding to give Louis something to do.

He decided that he wanted to call Louis just to check on him, while waiting for him to pick up he fiddled with his rings.

"Hi sir. Are sir okay?"

Louis asked, he had started to use words like is and are a lot more. He didn't always use the right one but it was progress.

"Hi kitty. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. What are you up to at home?"

He asked with a small smile, Louis began telling him about him finishing all their laundry and now he had made some toast to himself. He took a glass of the lemonade Harry had made for him in case he wanted some.

"Wow i'm so proud of you kitty. You're such a smart kitten and you have been alone for the first time today, my plan is to come home soon I just need to post a few letters first then I will be at home with you"

He said, it was true but he decided to leave out the part about what the letters actually were about.

Harry's point of view  
Maybe Harry should have talked to Louis about the letters he sent, but it was always easier to say what other people should have done.

He was really nervous for the replies he would get, but if you don't try then you might as well have lost without fighting for the win.

He had to go on another business trip very soon, it was kinda stressful for him to think about leaving Louis alone again.

This time Niall and Liam wouldn't be able to take care of him, and asking his parents again wasn't something he wanted to do.

Sadly the option of getting Louis with him to America seemed impossible, maybe he should fight harder for it but trying to change the laws was close to impossible.

He was going to speak to some people to figure out what he could do to make sure Louis could get a passport.

He decided to call the hospital to ask them a few questions, when a lady picked up the phone he said.

"Hello. This is Harry Styles, I have a few questions. My hybrid is pregnant and I think he needs to get some shots, he's malnourished so I want for you to take a blood sample and check all his values"

The lady told him to bring him in, then they would take the blood sample right away and make sure it was top priority to get the result.

Harry thanked her before getting ready to go pick his Louis up, he called him on his way home to tell Louis to get ready and come out.

Harry's point of view

Harry parked his car outside their house, he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened and he saw his Louis his jaw dropped, he was looking absolutely stunning and his pregnancy was getting very visible.

If they had time he would have fucked him right there on the doorstep, he would have gotten arrested or something but damn his kitty was so freaking sexy and knocked up.

"Sir home, Where we go? Louis dress nice"

He said, his grammar was getting better. Liam came by for an hour every day to practice the words and spelling with him, they had no idea why Louis didn't like saying Harry's name at all.

It was weird because he could spell it and seemed to be pretty comfortable with them, but that was for Harry to figure out.

"We need to go to the doctors first, then we will go on a date to a secret place"

He said, Louis giggled and followed him. He waited while Harry locked the frontdoor, they got into his car. He drove them to the hopital who took a bloodsample from Louis, he was doing his best not to cry but Harry could tell that he was scared. This is why Louis was sitting on Harry's lap while the nurse took the sample, she was very nice to Louis and even offered him a sucker.

Harry was looking at his kitten fondly while he was sucking on the sweet, he had to think about his mum to prevent him from getting hard by the sight.

He was doing everything he could not to get hard, he was trying not to picture Louis sucking his member instead of the sucker. Maybe they would end up making love when they came home, if they didn't then Harry would have to toss in the shower. 

Louis' point of view  
Louis didn't know that his master was hiding a lot of things, and even worse, he didn't know all of the stuff Harry had been doing behind his back.

"Sir we are go eat now right?"

He tried his best to remember all the knew words Liam had been teaching him, maybe he didn't use them correctly but it didn't stop him from using them.

They entered a small cafe, but what Louis saw made his eyes widen. It didn't have a lot of people in it, but some of the furniture was amazing.

They walked over to a table near the giant fake tree, when Louis was next to the tree he could see that it wasn't a fake one.

He started scratching on it a bit, he didn't even notice before Harry told him how adorable he was.

He was blushing like a mad man, Harry was holding his hand in his much larger hand.

"I love you my kitten"

He said, Louis couldn't help but smile and wanted to try to do something he knew his master had been trying to get him to do in a long time.

He crawled over to Harry and got on top of his lap, he held his mouth an inch away before he whispered.

"Ha-Harry"

He watched his masters jaw drop, Louis was amazed by the black thing inside Harry's green eyes grew bigger.

He knew what it meant when he felt Harry's member twitch underneath his bum.

"Harry take Louis in restroom?"

He whimpered, Harry didn't even reply he just picked him up and carried him to the restroom.

Louis giggled a bit but let Harry do what he wanted, it went so fast that he didn't even realise that he had Harry's entire member inside him before he began purring.

Harry's point of view  
Harry was thrusting hard in and out of Louis, his tiny kitten was purring and moaning loudly. His purrs where almost as loud as his moans, Harry could feel his knot expanding inside Louis.

Harry kept pushing in further, it was hard for him to move since they were locked together. It didn't take long for the tiny hybrid to come to, they stood there for a few minutes before Harry's body figured out that his partner was already pregnant so it deflated shortly after.

"Sir, did Louis do right?"

Louis whispered, it hurt Harry that he kept being very unsure but it was slowly getting better.

"Yes Kitten, you did amazing. I love when you say my name. You always do great and i'm very proud of you"

He kissed his head before drying him off, Louis put his pants and panties on again. He was learning so many new things, Harry lead him back out to the table where they would order their meals.

"Lou i want you to call me Harry instead of sir, I know it will take time for you to get used to. I know they mistreated you and taught you that my name was forbidden. I just want you to call me Harry or a nickname. Will you do that for me kitty?"

He said, he hoped Louis knew that he didn't mean it as an attack. Louis looked at him with an expression Harry couldn't read, he could tell that some part of him was afraid of something but the other part was unreadable to him.

"Um Louis will try to remember but Louis not sure if it okay to say Ha-rr-y"

Harry held his hand and gave it a light squeeze, he could tell that Louis was about to say something more but he kept holding it back.

"I love you kitty, I hope that you know that you can trust me enough to always come to me if you need help or anything. I'm your mate and will always be here for you"


	12. Ass-pega-sus - Stay in your nest !

1  
Louis' point of view  
Louis and Harry walked hand in hand over to their table, when Louis sat down he picked his menu up and waited for Harry to read the options for him.

When that didn't happen he looked up at his master and found him already looking at him, he felt himself blush but he still asked.

"Will Si-Ha-rr-y please read papers to Louis?"

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head, Louis' ears twitched him the confusion.

"Kitty I want you to read it for me, I'll help you if you need it but I want you to read the options for me. Just take your time with the words like we talked about. If you need to you can say the letters out loud"

Louis nodded, he wanted to make his master proud but wasn't sure if he could read the words.

He placed his finger underneath the first word and it wasn't one of the hardest, because he knew this word.

He could already see that he was spelling it wrongly but he knew the word.

"Chicken and pota mash"

He grinned up and Harry when the man praised him and told him how proud he was.

"Sal-mon and ass-pega-sus"

Harry started laughing a bit before telling Louis.

"Kitten please keep going you're making the menu sound very interesting. It kinda makes me want to go home to do different stuff with you"

Louis smiled he even had a blush covering his cheeks, he looked down at the menu again before saying.

"Burner with chip and fish and chip. What would sir like to eat?"

Harry moved closer to Louis and placed his hand on Louis' behind, he leaned closer and said.

"To tell you the truth, I will be eating this when we get home. Maybe we should just pick something because I really wanna play with this when we get home"

Louis giggled and didn't even notice that someone were standing behind them.

"Are you two ready to order something off the menu?"

2  
Harry's point of view  
Harry might have knotted Louis twice within the past hour, but something inside him made him want to be inside his mate and all over him.

Maybe it was the alpha who was staring at his Louis, the hand he already had on Louis' crotch began pushing down.

"Louis want chicken and pota please what sir have?"

Louis said and poked Harry causing him to gain control over himself for a few seconds.

"I would like some of the ass-um asparagus thingy and two glasses of water"

The alpha nodded before leaving them alone, Harry pulled Louis on top of his lap.

"My baby kitten carrying my baby"

He whispered, he began making love bites all over Louis' neck.

"I bet you wanted me to take you on this table"

Louis whimpered, he couldn't believe how much he wanted to be balls deep inside Louis.

The second they got home Harry wouldn't let Louis leave, he would lock him up in their house and lay in the nest Louis made until bean was born.

"Ha-rr-y Louis can feel hard willy again, does sir need help with willy? If Louis' bum not enough Louis has mouth for willy to"

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis shoulder, Louis was very happy with a big smile while they waited for their food. 

When the alpha waiter returned, Harry let out a loud growl as a warning for him to not get any closer to Harry's pregnant mate.

The alpha must have understood Harry's warning because he just served their food and hurried away from them. Both Louis and Harry quickly finished their food and Harry paid for it, this happened right before they went back home.

"Ha-rr-y can Louis and sir go and lay in nest? Bean is tired and want Louis to sleep"

Harry nodded and began leading Louis upstairs to their bed, Louis had made a very big but soft nest. It was the best one he had ever seen, somehow he manged to make a roof on top of it.

3  
Louis' point of view  
Louis was at Anne's place practicing writing words, when he felt a cramp in his stomach. He didn't think more about it for a bit, before he had gotten a few more cramps.

He began whimpering and whining, Anne hadn't noticed that something was wrong before he let out a loud cat noise that indicated a cat in pain. 

He was lying on the floor whining and making cat noises, he had never been in this much pain before. It didn't take long for the pain to shift in his stomach, it went from being painful to be pressure building up inside him.

"Louis sweetie, I need you to breathe deeply into your stomach. I will call Harry and he will bring Niall your friend. He works as a nurse, and no know to help"

Anne called Harry right away, when her son promised to come right away and even to bring Niall then she went back to Louis and began helping him.

She helped Louis get over to the couch where Anne had prepared a bed that was waterproof so it wouldn't stain or ruin the couch. 

Louis laid down on the covered couch and help crying from the pain, he didn't even notice that Niall and Harry entered the house and walked over to him. 

Harry began undressing Louis, Louis was trying to get away from the pain not from Harry but it could come across as him trying to get away from Harry.

"Baby, please lay down. Bean is coming and you're about to give birth to Bean so Niall is going to help you and i'm here if you need me to hold you or talk to you about what is happening"

Louis listened to him while whimpering, it surprised Harry when he crawled further into his embrace. 

4  
Harry's point of view  
Harry watched his lover push out their love baby, he kept holding Louis close and giving his comfort to Louis.

"I can see the head"

Niall said, Harry couldn't help himself to peak at the head before he kissed Louis' temple.

"Ha-rr-y it hurts"

Louis cried, he sounded so broken that Harry wished he hadn't gotten him pregnant. The moment they heard a baby crying and Niall placed the baby on Louis' chest.

The first thing Harry noticed was the ears on top of the baby's head, they were very bloody but had the same colour as Louis' did.

"Ha-rr-y look bean has ears like Louis"

Harry smiled fondly and kissed the baby's head before pecking Louis' lips.

"What gender is our baby?"

Harry asked, Niall whispered a low.

"A boy"

He nodded and looked at Louis, Louis' eyes were lost looking into Harry's.

"Which one of the names do you want to use? The boys ones we talked about were Nathan or Jeremy?"

Louis looked at him with wide eyes, almost like he was afraid of deciding which one they should use. Harry had noticed that Louis always let Harry decide, he wanted him to learn how to decide big things with Harry's support.

"Um sir can decide"

Harry shook his head, and asked Louis which one he liked the most.

"Nathan"

Louis whispered, he would still seem like he was scared of having to decide on something this big.

"I do to kitten, you're such a good boy and now the best mama in the entire world"

He pecked his lips again, when Anne took the baby boy Harry knew it was to clean him but Louis clearly didn't.

"No sir not yet, please don't sell baby now. Louis need more time with baby"

Louis began crying, Harry pecked his lips gently before whispering.

"Kitten we won't ever give our babies away, Nathan is our love baby. and he will always be with us. My mum is just going to clean our baby and wrap him in a blanket before bringing him back to us"

5  
Harry's point of view  
Louis might not have been taught to do a lot of things, but taking care of Nathan was something he seemed to almost born to do.

When Harry was done cooking he served the food onto a plate, he walked over to their nest where Louis was holding the newborn gently.

Louis didn't even look at the plate, he was just holding their baby while he slept.

"Kitten you need to eat, if you don't then you can't feed our baby. I'll hold him while you eat, maybe even change him he really needs it"

Louis looked almost scared of the idea that Nathan left their nest. Harry knew it was due to him being scared of loosing their baby, but the changing station for him was in their bathroom.

He could hear Louis whine and whimper, he was still in a lot of pain which made sure that he couldn't follow Harry. He knew it would take him a very long time, to fix all of the problems the auction house caused Louis to have.

"Daddy's tiny baby boy, it was really hard to find any nappys with a hole for you pretty tail. This means that daddy need to make one that fit his tiny baby"

He cooed at their son, he could tell that Nathan kept looking over to the door they came from. Maybe it was a hybrid thing that Nathan wanted to be inside their nest all the time. 

Harry was wiping Nathan's tiny bum with a baby wipe, when the door opened. When he looked at the door he was very shocked, Louis was standing there with tears in his eyes. 

"Ha-rr-y, Louis not like when Ha-rr-y keep Louis baby away for long"

He whispered, Harry was still shocked that Louis had walked over to him despite of the pain he was in.

"Kitten you need to stay in bed, if it makes you feel better i will let the door stay open next time, but you have to stay in bed to make sure you don't make a movement that can ruin something inside you. I'm not mad at you or upset with you, I just don't want anything to happen to you"

Harry gave Louis their baby before carrying Louis and Nathan back into their nest, he tucked them both in before laying down next to them.


	13. Am i ready ? - Frightened !

1  
Louis' point of view  
Louis was laying inside their nest holding their baby on his chest. He didn't like going to sleep because then he wouldn't be able to watch their baby.

Harry's Mum was coming to see her grand baby, it was a very nervous moment for him. Especially because of it meaning that someone else would hold Nathan, maybe even make Nathan leave the nest.

Were they even invited in? Then it hit him, he didn't want anyone to go into their nest. They could change the scent or the comfort it had.

"Kitten, i think it's time for you to get dressed. I'm going to help you but first we need to place our baby on the mattresse and then place the pillows and blankets around him to make sure he won't fall off the bed"

Harry said, Louis still needed help getting dressed. Especially due to the fact he gave birth less than two days ago, he had to wear some kind of padding inside his panties to soak up the blood like liquid that kept seaping out of his hole.

"S-Ha-rr-y, Louis not sure he want Nathan to leave nest or anyone to come in nest. Nest and Nathan need to smell like Ha-rr-y and maybe a bit like Louis but mostly Harry"

Harry lifted his chin and looked into Louis eyes, Louis couldn't read the face Harry was making to him.

"Louis my love, my mum and Robin would never enter our nest. They understand why you don't enter other couple's nests. Especially not first time parents. I will help you downstairs to our living room before i will go get our baby boy and a blanket for you both. You will get something to drink and eat to while they're here holding our little man and just seeing him"

Louis wanted to say no but he just couldn't, he knew Harry wouldn't do or say something that could hurt Louis or their baby.

2

Anne's point of view   
"Robin are you nervous about meeting our first grandbaby?"

She asked her husband, while he was driving them over to her son's house.

"No i'm excited to meet the little lad but i'm worried for Louis' reaction. I love him and I don't see him as an animal but i'm worried if his instincts and reactions could be different than ours would be"

She sighed lowly, her husband really knew her well because that was the exact same thing she was thinking.

"That's what i'm worried about to, I trust him and adore him but I feel like we don't know a lot about purebred hybrids. Especially not one who gave birth a few days ago. Do you think we should have talked to him on the phone before we drove all the way to London?"

Robin laughed lovingly, as he pulled up outside their son's house.

"As you can see it's a bit too late for that now. If you go ring the doorbell I'll go get their gift out of the boot"

Anne nodded and walked up to the front door, she knocked on the door softly to prevent waking the baby if he was sleeping.

Before Harry opened the door Robin had gotten their gift basket out and carried it over to them.

"Mum, dad, please come in. Louis is in the living room with Nate"

They all hugged and kissed, before Anne and Robin followed Harry into the living room.

They both stopped in the doorway and asked Louis for permission to enter.

The hybrid hesitated for a bit, till Harry walked over to him and said.

"Kitten they won't hurt him or take him away from us. They want to meet their grandson and see how you're doing. Look they even have a big gift for you two"

Louis looked at them again, before telling them that they could come and meet his baby. Anne and Robin could tell that Louis was trying not to show how unsure he was, Anne had a feeling that it wasn't about them it was something else.

After a bit of thinking, it hit her. He was scared that they would take the baby from him, the men were always telling him that his new owner would tell their babies.

3.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis was scared. He knew that they would sell his baby at some point, he was just waiting for it.

He would fight till the end, to make sure that his baby stayed safe. He was holding his baby boy close to his chest, he was sure that they came to hold him back while his baby was being taken away.

Anne and Robin walked over to him slowly, Anne sat next to him.

"Honey we won't take him from you. We just came to make sure that you're okay and to see the little lad. He looks just like Harry did when he was a baby, except for his ears and tail. You did amazing sweetie, we are so proud of you and amazed by what a good mummy you are"

Louis looked at her, he trusted her but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but he trusted her a lot.

He handed her his baby, he kissed Nathan's head before looking at her holding him.

She looked shocked by the gesture, when he looked at Harry and Robin they had the exact same expression.

"Kitten are you sure you're okay with my mum holding him?"

Harry said, he was kneeling down in front of Louis.

"Louis scared but Louis trust sir Mum"

Harry kissed him gently for a few seconds, Louis cuddled up to him.

"I'm proud of you kitten. You have come so far since I first got you. You're such an intelligent and loving person. I don't even understand how someone who lived through so much bad stuff can be such a good person"

Louis could feel his face heat up, he just smiled and thanked his master.

"Louis very tired. But Louis not want to leave baby"

He whispered it as low as he could, he didn't want Harry's parents to hear it.

"Kitten if you're tired then you can lay down on the sofa. Then you're still in the same room as Nathan and I will stay in here with him to. I know that you're scared of loosing him but he's our baby and no one will ever take him away from us"

4.  
Harry's point of view  
Harry could tell that Louis was scared, he sat down and held his mate till the hybrid fell asleep.

"What do you two think about your grandbaby? Didn't Louis do amazingly with that tiny bundle of joy?"

Anne couldn't take her eyes away from the baby in her arms, it took them both a while before they replied.

"I must admit that i was worried about what state the baby would in. I didn't even know what would happen when you mix a human with a purebred hybrid. I think you both did good, this little gem is perfect. I think Louis is an amazing mum to him, and you really need to take good care of him. I know you two are perfect together, but he is at a very fragile state right now so maybe you should be more with him maybe even bring him to work when you start working again"

Robin said, Harry agreed with his dad about everything he said.

"Honey i'm absolutely in love with this little lad, i want you all to visit more. Just to spend time with this baby boy, but also to show Louis something new we bought. I know it will take him some time before he's ready to leave the nest, and even more to leave the house. Gemma wants to meet the baby but we told her that Louis might not even be ready to see us. She's waiting for you to go visit her, you could leave Louis and Nathan here then me and Robin can be with them while you're there. I don't think Louis would be ready to leave the house let alone to take his baby to a stranger. He met her once but that doesn't mean that he knows her or feels safe with her. I just think you should call her and go visit her soon"

Harry agreed and kept chatting with his mum and Robin.

5.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry was stroking Louis' head gently while his partner slept, when Robin stood up to go use the restroom Louis jumped up and began running after him.

When Robin turned around he looked shocked, Louis began checking Robin's hands before he turned around to check who had his baby.

"Honey he's with me still. We promised not to leave with him. Robin just needed to use the restroom"

Anne said, Louis walked back to Anne and began making sure his baby was safe and happy.

"Louis sorry sir. Louis think baby stolen"

Harry lifted his chin and told him that it was okay, no matter what their baby was safe.

"Kitten my mum and dad are his grandparents they would never hurt him or you. Maybe you could feed him a bit, that way you can calm down because he's safe and with you. I don't even know how scary all of this is to you but we are all here for you. My sister wants to meet our son to but she knows that she has to wait till you feel safe with her just like you do with my mum and dad"

Louis nodded, he sat down next to Harry which caused Harry to hear how scared Louis was. He could hear his heart beating and the way his breath was quick.

Anne got up and gently placed Nathan in Louis' arms, the hybrid started slowly calming down while their son was eating.

"Kitten just focus on him, then you will calm down quicker that if you keep stressing yourself. I'm right here and so is our baby, if you want to I can go make something for you to eat"

He suggested, it had been a couple of hours since Louis had eaten anything.

"Please stay with Louis and baby, Louis promise Louis try to calm down please not leave Louis"

He promised his partner to stay right besides him, Anne then asked if she should go cook something for all of them which they all agreed to.


	14. Amazed Robin - The first lot !

1.  
Harry's point of view  
When Louis finally calmed down, Harry could tell that he was still feeling uneasy. He didn't know what he could do to help him calm down, but when Anne returned with some mashed potatoes and chicken breasts on one plate for Louis.

"Eat as much as you can honey. Harry will eat the rest when you finished. I made it for you two but you should eat what you can first. Harry or myself can hold Nathan while you eat. He will stay right next to you I promise"

Harry watched his mum, the love she felt for Louis and Nathan was very obvious.

"Kitten we will all stay right here with you, i know you trust me not to hurt you. I'm here to take care of you my love. Please let one of us hold him while you eat. As soon as you finish eating you will get him back"

He looked at his partner while he was thinking about the suggestion he just received.

"Sir dad hold baby but sir dad stay here"

They all looked extremely surprised, Robin was told not to hold the baby because Louis didn't feel safe.

Robin took Nathan very gently and held his grandson carefully, Harry could tell that his father was very nervous about holding the baby.

Louis began eating while Harry held the plate for him, Louis always made sure Harry was close to him.

Harry knew that Louis could do a lot on his own, but he needed a lot of reassurance when he was trying to do it on his own.

"Sir have pota"

Louis said and held his fork up with some mashed potatoes, Harry put the fork in his mouth and chewed it before swallowing it.

"Thank you Kitten, now show me how good you're at eating as much as you can"

He always tried to let Louis eat more and more with every meal he had, he didn't mean more by adding two plates full of food.

If he could take one fork with food more than the day before it was a victory.

2.  
Harry's point of view   
"Honey we will go home now and let the three of you rest. I think it might have been a bit draining for Louis. Your baby is perfect and we love seeing him and you two. Hopefully we can come by again soon, when Louis is ready to leave the house you're more than welcome to come by"

Anne said, Harry and Louis hugged her and Robin before they left.

"Sir can Louis and baby lay in nest?"

Louis asked, when Harry looked at his partner he could tell that Louis was completely drained of the energy he had.

"Do you want to drink or eat something before I carry you two upstairs?"

He asked, when Louis thanked him for the offer but declined.

Harry picked his tiny family up and carried them upstairs, he put Louis down next to their nest.

He had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach, he decided that he was just stressed and tired.

His mum had told him that their wedding planning was coming along nicely, when Louis felt better they would need to choose things like the colour theme. 

"I will be right back. I need to do the dishes then I'll come and lay with you two"

He said and walked downstairs, while he washed the dishes and put everything back on it's place he heard a loud bang from upstairs.

It confused him a bit, it sounded like someone fell but why would Louis fall when he was already laying down.

He dropped everything he had in his hands and ran upstairs, on the way up the stairs a big man dressed all in black pushed him down the stairs.

The last thing he heard was a loud bang and Nathan crying, shortly after the loud bang everything went completely black.

3.  
Louis' point of view   
Louis was laying inside their nest when he heard something, then the smell of a stranger hit him.

He looked around for a bit, before he placed their baby onto the mattress and left the nest.

He looked up and saw a man standing in front of, he didn't know the man and hissed loudly at him.

The man just grabbed Louis by his neck, before he began pushing him into a fabric bag. The man almost threw Nathan into it with his mummy, Louis held his baby close.

He was so scared that he couldn't move at all, there were tears running down his cheeks but no sound left either of them.

He hoped that Harry could come and save them, but from the sounds outside the bag it didn't sound like it.

He felt the bag getting thrown into a car, he laid with his baby and wished they were still with Harry.

Maybe Harry would be able to find them, what if they never came back home to their Harry again.

He would still be able to feed Nathan to keep his baby alive, when they finally stopped moving the bag was being carried.

When they finally felt the floor underneath them and were able to get out of the bag there was something that looked almost like a cave.

Louis crawled inside it and laid down with Nathan, there were very thick bars to prevent them from escaping.

Louis put the duvet over them, before he curled up and kept his baby close. He was imagining that Harry was with them to keep them both safe and happy.

He kept thinking back till the memory of Harry teaching him, how to use a mobile phone came to him.

He began feeling all the pockets he had in his trousers, if he had a phone he knew what he would use it to right away.

4.  
Harry's point of view   
All Harry's days were passing painfully slow, there was still no sign of Louis or Nathan anywhere.

At first when he called the police they just said that Louis ran away, but when Harry offered them 2 million pounds for bringing Louis or Nathan back. The amount would double if Harry got them both back alive and well.

That did the trick, dogs have been searching for them for a very long time now. Sadly the traces had gone cold after the first three days, ten days later the police stopped looking.

It had now been 18 days since Harry lost his family, his happiness and his life. He hasn't stopped looking for them yet, he went to every auction that was being held throughout the country.

Luckily for him they couldn't leave the country, he never thought he would say this but thank fuck for that. 

Harry had only left the house to go to the auctions, other than that he spent the last 18 days looking for any sign of them online.

He was starting to give up hope that he would see them alive, but before he saw their bodies he wouldn't give up looking.

While he was searching the web he found an auction that had two special offers for the more kinky taste.

He was a bit shocked to see that this auction wasn't near London at all it was all up to Blackpool.

He didn't want to throw hope away but it seemed unlikely that they were in Blackpool. The auction was tonight, this meant that he had to bring someone in case he couldn't enter.

He decided to call good ole' Liam, who came over straight away. They began driving all the way up to Blackpool which would take them almost five hours.

At the auction house they had to pay for their entrance tickets, which didn't bother Harry much. Especially if he could get his family and happiness back.

5.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry felt like he was sitting on needles, he hoped that he could get his family back.

Even if it meant that he had to take a new loan to have money to feed his family for every single month for the rest of their lives.

When he saw them bring out a small beta boy, it confused everyone so the man on stage said.

"Show them your true form"

The small boy turned into a wolf, the boy was clearly a werewolf. It was very rare for them to not be either alpha or omega but this one was clearly a beta.

Harry didn't wanna seem like he was insensitive but he just wanted the kid to get away to find out if Louis and Nathan were the other rare sensation they were selling.

"Let's start the bid at £10.000 ... do I hear £9.000? ... do I hear £8.000? ... do I hear £7.000? ... do I hear £6.000? ... do I hear £5.000? Ah Thank you sir. £5.000 has been bid do I hear £5.100?"

Harry was not really listening at all, he decided to check his bank account to make sure how much money he could bid if Louis was the next lot they were selling.

He was a bit surprised to find out that he still had 6 billion pounds on one account and 67 billion pounds on his savings account.

When the boy was sold for £6.000 pounds, he was lead out before they began getting the stage ready for the next lot.

Harry showed Liam his bank accounts on his bank app, Liam almost chocked on his own spit.

"Still that much? I thought you three were spending well at least double what you did before you became a family"

Harry couldn't help but smile, he was never a huge spender but he to had been surprised when he saw how much money he still had.

"I guess it takes a lot of time to make the numbers smaller"


	15. The second lot - Safe in your arms !

1.  
Harry's point of view   
"And our next big sensation. It's very rare that we get to sell something like this but we have something so rare that this is once in a life time chance"

A worker pushed a crate out onto the stage, when Harry saw his mate and their baby he jumped up and ran over to the stage.

"This is not only my hybrid and mate but our son as well. You better hand them over to me because I can prove ownership. I don't give a pigs arse about the ring if he even has it still because I can get him a new one but if you open that cage then I can promise you that they would both come over to me"

He said, he got on to the stage before he grabbed the cage door and almost tore it off. Louis just jumped into Harry's arms still holding Nathan in his arms.

"You're safe now, lets go home you two need a bath and something to eat before we can go and cuddle"

Both of the hybrids he was holding were crying, but it was only from the happiness they shared for being back with Harry.

Harry looked up at the auction man who looked terrified of what would happen when the angry alpha looked at him again.

"If I wasn't this happy for having my family back trust me I would have cut you into tiny pieces and sent your remains back one by one piece to your family members. Now I advice you to let me go home with my family and never ever try to kidnap them. I might be against violence but I'll make an exception for that if anyone comes near my family. Trust me you don't want me as your enemy. Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded slowly before Harry turned his back to him and carried his family out of the auction house.

"Liam you drive I'll be on the backseat with my family"

2.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry had just carried his family to their nest and served them something to eat inside it while he was sitting next to them.

"Kitten did they hurt you or Nathan?"

Louis looked up at his master with sad eyes, he missed him so much and needed him.

"Louis protect sirs baby and sir kitten. Louis even protect ring Louis get from sir"

He said and showed his hand, Harry must admit he was surprised.

"They keep Louis and Nathan in cage because Louis attack them when they go near. Louis happy sir not cut Louis' claws like auction house do. So Louis protect baby from men, Louis scared sir not find Louis but Louis know sir not give up"

He said, Harry laid down next to his family. It almost hurt him how much he missed his family, and how guilty he felt.

"I'm sorry for not being there to protect you, I wish I could have found you two sooner. I didn't even work these past 18 days because I spent day and night looking for you. I don't want to leave you two alone for a second"

Louis smiled and cuddled up to him, Harry kissed his tiny family before handing Louis his phone.

"You should call my mum she's worried sick about you two"

Louis grinned wide before he unlocked Harry's phone and called Anne.

"Harry did something happen?"

Anne asked, Louis began talking to her which made her squeak loudly.

"Oh my god you two are safe and home. How are you feeling? Did they hurt either of you?"

Harry listened to Louis talk to her while he kissed Louis' neck and bonding mark. Mainly to calm his inner alpha, his mate was back and he had been so stressed over loosing his mate that he needed to have his Louis as close as possible.

He knew he needed to knot his mate before his alpha would calm down, he didn't want to do it in front of their son and leaving Nathan on his own after everything that just happened wasn't an option.

3.  
Louis' point of view  
"Sir can Louis, sir baby and sir go to see sir Mum and sir dad. Louis scared they find baby and Louis again"

He whispered, his master was still kissing and nibbling on their bonding mark.

"I think that's a good idea kitty. I'll start packing our things that we need, I wanted to talk to you about us finding another house for us. Then we can move to somewhere safer than right here. What do you think about that? Then we will sell this house take all our stuff into our new house. I love this house but I feel like the bad things about you two getting taken away from me overshadows the happiness we have here but it's up to you Kitten"

Louis whimpered lowly before telling Harry that he wanted to have a new safe home because he was still scared.

"Let's pack some stuff and go over to mums house"

Harry said, he got up and began packing their things. Louis was being carried by his master with Nathan on his lap down to his car and made sure they were in the car.

"Kitten if someone goes near the car press this button then they can't come into the car"

Harry said and pecked Louis' lips before going inside. Louis heard something so he pressed the button right away, it didn't take long before the man that took them was standing outside the car.

He remembered that Harry pressed something to make the car scream, he just couldn't remember what it was.

He began pressing different things, he knew he didn't have a lot of time to get it right so when he pressed the middle of the round thing his master held when they moved.

A loud noise began playing, it made the man jump before he walked towards the car.

4.  
Harry's point of view   
Harry began carrying their bags down the stairs, when he heard the horn from his car.

He frowned and ran outside, when he saw a stranger try to get in he grabbed him by his arm and threw him down.

He held the man down, he was ready to punch if him he had to.

"How dare you go near my family?! Not even once but twice?! Are you trying to get yourself killed because I know how to make someone disappear without a trace"

The way the man beneath him got tense, showed him that he was understand how serious this was but no matter what it made the man talk.

"I need the money. I'm in a lot of dept and if he got sold then I would get 25 percent of the amount they got for him. But because of him getting taken back by you they gave me a fine for trying to sell stolen goods. I knew that if I took the baby that I could sell him on the black market for a few millions that could solve some of my problems"

Harry could understand the man but hurting his family was something he could never forgive and he wouldn't even try.

"Let me make it short for you. If you ever go near my family again then your family members will be receiving your dead body in tiny pieces. Starting with a finger then a toe and I will end it with your dick cut into tiny cubes. Am I making myself clear or should I explain it a bit better with what you can expect if you're within a miles range near my family. We will be moving to somewhere else which gives you the chance to stay away from us. You know what will happen if you don't"

The man swallowed a lump before saying that he understood, Harry got off the man and watched him run away.

He knew that the word about the way Harry would torture the person who came near his family would be all over the underworld. Hopefully it would be enough to stop anyone else from trying.

5\.   
Louis' point of view  
When Harry parked outside Anne's house, Louis ran over to the door and rang the doorbell.

He hurried back and took their baby, before walking over to the door with beside Harry.

Anne opened the door and let them inside, Louis carried his baby over to the sitting room and curled up only taken up one of the cushions.

Nathan was looking around to see where they were, he had never been here before but felt safe because of his mum's scent and warmth being around him.

"Oh my"

He heard a woman say, he didn't recognise her at all. To protect his baby he began hissing he tried to scratch her but then Harry entered.

"Kitten it's okay"

Harry said, Louis watched his master kneel down next to him.

"Kitten this is my mum's sister. We didn't call mum and dad before coming here so they were having company. She's nice and won't hurt our baby. I was going to tell her that she can't go near you before you trust her, but I didn't get the chance to. She's very nice and good at making chicken and mashed potatoes. Do you want some of that?"

Louis nodded he was very hungry and loved chicken and potatoes, he looked up at the lady again.

"Louis sorry but Louis scared and protect sir baby. Louis not know lady and no want sir baby to get taken again. Louis sorry Louis promise no hit lady but Louis needs Louis' sir to feel safe and home"

When Harry sat down on the couch it didn't take Louis more than a few seconds before he crawled up on Harry's lap.

He held their baby between them while he purred loudly.

"It's okay honey. Anne told me about you two getting kidnapped so I understand. I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just going to take the glasses in and fill them up again. Do you want something to drink?"

Louis looked at Harry to check if it was okay, when Harry gave him a small smile he nodded.

"Louis and sir want drink please"


	16. Freak - animal control !

1.  
Harry's point of view   
"Thank you Lilly"

Harry said, Louis was drinking his drink before he spoke.

"Thank sir Mums sister for drink"

When she took a closer step to see her nephew's family for the first time Louis hissed louder than Harry had heard for a long time.

"Lilly please stay away from them. Louis needs his space he only trusts three people in the world including me. He's not like your normal person, he was badly abused and starved that's why he needs a lot of space. You have to respect that then Louis,'y son and I will have to remove ourselves. I know you have never seen a hybrid before but you need to show them respect"

She nodded but Harry could sense something off with her, he just didn't know what it was.

When she didn't move back and removed herself, Harry stood up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Lilly listen to my words now. If you cross the line once with my family, then I won't care about our relation I will kill you without any regrets. I'm going to protect my family even if it kills me. Now back off and leave this room"

She hesitated a bit before walking into the kitchen, Harry laid down on the couch with his family. Louis' ears moved a bit before he raised his head, Harry waited a bit for Louis to finish listening before he told him what he heard.

"Sir's Mum sister say Louis freak and for sir's Mum to choose between freak and lady. Sir's Mum mad and choose Harry, Louis and Nathan so lady go"

Harry was feeling so mad right now that he pulled his family close, he breathed in Louis' scent to relax himself and his instincts.

He didn't even notice that all three of them fell asleep before they were getting walked by Robin.

2.  
Harry's point of view   
While Louis and Nathan were eating, Harry got up to answer the door. He was very surprised to not only see the rozzers but the animal control stand outside the door.

"We got a call concerning the welfare of a small child, the caller said that there was an out of control cat like creature in this household"

Harry stood there frozen for a minute, then it started to hit him like a train what his aunt did.

"I'm engaged to the only purebred hybrid in the UK, and we have a son together. You can all come in and meet them but due to the abuse my fiancé has been through you can't come close to him. He's very scared of strangers and I would like for you to live the catch poles outside before you enter. I'll go and tell Louis about you while you put those poles away, then I will come get you again. So for now wait here I'll be right back"

Harry walked back over to his mate, he kneed down in front of him.

"Kitten my aunt called the police and animal control. They need to make sure that our baby isn't in danger and that you aren't dangerous. I will go back and bring them with me in a second, I promise to always protect you but they have to make sure that our baby is safe. For Nathan's sake"

When Louis told Harry that it was okay, he walked out and asked them all to walk calmly behind him.

Louis was holding their baby close when they entered, Harry asked them all to stop before he walked over to the couch and sat down.

It didn't take Louis long to get onto Harry's lap, Harry pecked his lips and told him that he was very proud.

While they were looking at them, they mentioned that Louis was very underweight but Nathan was in good shape.

"We are working on it, but he still needs to eat small meals. He was used to eat once every week so it takes very long to get him in better shape where you can't feel his bones like you still can now"


End file.
